Same scene, different lives
by sezza43
Summary: Maria and Alex are the aliens instead of Michael and Isabel, how does this change things? Does it change anything? (M&M with A&I AU) CHAPTER 13 added
1. Additional infomation

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: PG but could get higher

Couple: M&M + all CC's

Summary: Maria and Alex are the aliens instead of Michael and Isabel, how does this change things? Does it change anything? 

Spoilers: Season 1 and 2 are fair game

Authors note: Just had to write this fic, I wanted Roswell my way and well, a Candy way as well, oh and if you're a fan of Liz don't flame me just because I don't share the same opinion. 

Email: sezza43@hotmail.com

**_Additional Information_**

Ok, just incase you get confused I am going to explain what is going on and who are who. 

Max, Alex and Maria all best friends found and adopted. All aliens.

Michael and Kyle best friends. Isabel and Liz best friends. All human. Michael hates Liz.

Necado, Tess and River dog make appearances later.

Ok, the fic starts off after Max had told Liz he was an alien so the shooting has happened. All of the characters are different in this fic as well as it is AU. So, Liz, Isabel and Michael all work in the Crashdown. Liz is the same as the show and so is Kyle only Kyle and Michael are best friends. Isabel is more like how Maria was in the beginning of the first season. She over dramatises everything and is scared of the aliens. She thinks that they want to kill her. Michael is still the rebel but is not closed off or a stonewall. I can't really explain him but he is different. Max is the same just more clouded by his feelings for Liz; Alex is more of the silent type who lurks and broods. He is semi popular as is Maria as Alex is whom all the girls want and Maria is whom every guy wants. Maria acts more like Michael did in season 1. She is the rebel and is always getting into trouble with the police. Maria and Max live on there own in an apartment because their parents died I a car crash 1 year ago and they were emancipated. Their parents left them a lot of money. 

Liz and Isabel are best friends as are Kyle and Michael. Alex and Maria as well as Max are all best friends but Alex and Maria share a bond that goes deeper than what Max has with them. They trust each other with everything. This gets in the way later.

Jim is still there enemy even though Kyle knows, but Kyle didn't tell him. If you are still confused let me know and I'll try to make it clearer but this should do. And remember, this is AU so if it's uncharacteristic it's allowed. My fic, my rules. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. His stupidity, her sanity

**CHAPTER 1 _(His stupidity, her sanity)_**

**_At the apartment_**

"How could you be so stupid Max? I mean god, healing her was one thing but telling her? You do realise we have to leave don't you, our lives are at risk because of your stupidity" 

Max laid his head in his hands trying to relieve the growing headache that was forming due to his sister's constant rambling.

"How could you Max? Are you even listening to me?"

Max sighed and looked over to his best friend Alex Whitman for help, who shook his head. "Maria look, what could I do? I couldn't let her die."

Maria closed her eyes and tried to calm down. She couldn't believe that Max was this stupid. She along with her brother Max and best friend Alex were aliens. They crashed here in Roswell in 1947 and then hibernated until 1989 when they broke out of their pods and were found by people on the side of the road. All three of them were adopted into nice homes and cared for. Alex went with the Whitman's and Maria and Max went with the Evan's. No one knew there secret because they had made a pact not to tell anyone, use the 'hide in plain site' plan. But Max had screwed up. 

The perfect Liz 'could do no wrong' Parker had been shot while working at the Crashdown. Because of her brothers idiotic feelings for the boring girl Max had decided to heal her but by doing that he had put there lives at risk, and now he was telling them that he had told her there secret, the one they swore they wouldn't tell anyone, not even there parents and was now trying to say that they could trust her. Max must be high. That was Maria's only explanation.

"We already went through that yesterday but the simple fact is Max, is that YOU COULD HAVE LIED." Maria yelled.

Max winced. He knew she was right but that didn't stop him. He didn't know why he told her but after seeing the handprint left on her stomach he just blurted everything out and now because of him there lives were in danger. "I know, but Maria, I promise you that we can trust her, she won't tell anyone, I swear."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Across town_**

"Aliens? Liz you have got to be kidding me"

Liz looked around the table in the back room of the Crashdown at all of her friends. She had just told them that Max Evans was an alien and none of them believed her. "Look guys I'm telling the truth, how else do you explain the hand print?"

Everyone shrugged. Liz glanced over at her boyfriend Kyle Valenti. "Kyle, you know I wouldn't lie"

"Liz, I know that but what your saying is a little far fetched" he said patting her hand.

Liz shook her head. "I'm telling the truth. You all saw me be shot yesterday right here in the Crashdown, and then after Max came over I was 'magically' ok. Can any of you come up with a better explanation?" she stared at her friends.

"You've been sniffing too much paper haven't you Parker" Michael asked. He didn't believe a single word she was saying. True, even if she was telling the truth he wouldn't believe her, he and Liz didn't get along at all, you could say that he felt a deep hatred for her, the only reason they hung together was because his sister, Isabel was her friend and because his best friend Kyle, was her boyfriend. It was beyond him why Kyle would want her but Michael figured he was drunk at the time and just couldn't cut her loose.

Liz glared at him. "Ha ha real funny Guerin but no, I am serious. Max is an alien who crashed here in 1947 and came out of these pod things in 1989. They even have powers, Max showed me"

Isabel froze for a second. She was having a hard enough time as it was coming to terms with her friend's mental problems but them? When was there a them? "Them Liz, what do you mean them?" 

Liz stopped breathing for a second. She had promised Max that she wouldn't say anything but her friends has wanted to know why she was acting so weird and before she knew it she was telling them, but she had only intended on telling them about Max, not the other two. Now she had to.

"Umm, Maria and Alex are as well."

"Wait, Alex, you mean Alex Whitman is an alien?" Isabel asked still questioning her friend's sanity.

"Maria Evan's, no way" Michael said after her. There was no way that the love of his life could be an alien. No way. Michael has had a crush on the girl since he first saw her in 3rd grade; she was beating up a boy who had teased her about her shoes. Since then Maria Evans had been the object of his desire, he wanted her but could never get close enough to talk to her. The closest he came to talking to her was when he bumped into her one year ago and she bit his head off. She still glares at him when she sees him in the Crashdown.

"Yes Maria and Alex, they are all aliens, they all have powers and I am dead serious." Liz said amazingly calm. With that Isabel ran to the bathroom and vomited, Kyle fainted and Michael just watched on with amusement. He didn't seem fazed at all. When Isabel had returned and Kyle had woken up Liz spoke again. "So you believe me?"

Michael smirked. "After those displays I think it's safe to say yep"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Ok, so are you all ok with it?"

Isabel grew pale. "Oh god there aliens, there are aliens in Roswell, oh my god Liz, will they kill us?" 

Michael went over to try to calm his sister. "She's right, what do they want?"

Liz stood. "All they want is to live normal lives and act like normal teenagers, so you guys can't tell anyone or act any differently around them ok? What I told you stays between us. Max doesn't even know I told you"

Michael shook his head in disbelief. "Wait, Max doesn't know you told us?"

Liz shook her head. "Yeah he told me not to but you guys wanted to know what was wrong"

"Yeah but you betrayed there trust, at least now I know not to trust you with anything" Michael commented. Yeah he was glad that he knew but he had a feeling that when Max found out then all hell was going to break loose.

"Like you'd tell me any of your secrets anyway lover boy, and you should be happy, at least this way you may actually get to talk to Maria" Liz told him.

Michael glared at her and damned his sister once again, for letting his crush on Maria be known to their group. But the annoying mouse was right maybe this was his chance.

"Look, we just can't let on that we know alright, can I trust you?" Liz asked

"Like Max trusted you?" Michael couldn't help but add.

"Shove it Michael" Liz threw back. She really did hate him. Isabel and Kyle nodded then finally so did Michael. They were going to keep it a secret. "Ok, good. So lets all just go out there and act like normal ok"

They all nodded then started making their way threw the door. Suddenly Isabel stopped making both Michael and Kyle crash into her. "Liz what if they come in?"

"Just act normal Iz, they won't hurt us"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Back at the apartment_**

"No that's just not good enough, we'll have to kill her"

Max looked up at his sister in shock. "Maria, we are not killing her"

"Well then we leave, it's just a matter of time before she tells her merry band of loser friends and then what? The FBI will come after us and we're dead." Maria yelled

"She's right Max" Alex chimed in

Max couldn't believe he was hearing this. "We are not killing Liz"

Alex rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean she was right about that, I mean she's right in the aspect of us leaving. We can't trust her Max, and as much as I don't want to, we have to leave."

Max shook his head. "No, she won't tell, she promised and I believe her, look why don't we just go to the Crashdown and see how she acts around us" he suggested

"Yeah go back to the scene of the crime, great idea Max" Maria said sarcastically making Alex chuckle.

"Maria, Alex please just trust me ok. Liz is trustworthy, she won't say anything." Max said softly.

Maria sighed then glanced to Alex who shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, I trust you Max, but don't think that I am going to start being chummy with the girl."

Max smiled then hugged her. "Thanks sis. So are we going to the Crashdown?" he asked

Maria and Alex nodded. "Ok, but I'm driving" Alex announced

"Why?" Maria protested.

"Because getting in a car with you behind the wheel when you're still obviously pissed is just a death wish." Maria smiled sarcastically before chasing after him. Max just shook his head. He just hoped to god that what he had told Alex and Maria had been the truth, that Liz was trust worthy.


	3. Trusting others

**CHAPTER 2 _(Trusting others)_**

Isabel's eyes went wide when she saw who had just entered the Crashdown. Sure it was ok when Liz was just talking about them but to actually be near them and have to take their order was not something she was prepared to do. They might try to probe her or something. But Alex looked good. She still couldn't believe that her crush of two years was an alien; Alex hasn't even given her the time of day. In fact he never gives any girl but Maria any form of attention whatsoever.

She snapped out of her Alex induced thoughts and rushed over to Liz. "Liz, there here, oh god what do I do?"

Liz sighed, Isabel had a tendency to overdramatise situations. "Izzy babe, calm down there not going to hurt you ok. Just act normal and go and take their order."

"Me?" Isabel squeaked. "I can't do that Liz"

"Sure you can, you have to there in your section" with that Liz went to take another customers order.

Isabel sighed and straightened out her uniform. 

"Max we shouldn't be here"

"Maria look it's fine, stop worrying" Max ordered his sister as they sat in there usual booth.

"Stop worrying? For Christ sakes Max, what if Valenti shows up huh? He's already suspicious and he's already threatened you, remember the festival?" Maria pointed out. She looked over to the counter and saw Michael Guerin and Kyle Valenti staring at her but when they noticed her looking they turned away. Maria shook her head and turned back to Max.

"I know but as long as we act normal things should be ok"

"Hi, um welcome to the Crashdown, how may I probe you? No help, how may I help you?" Isabel asked nervously. 

Maria looked at the girl strangely. "I'll have a will smith burger and some Saturn rings, oh and a cherry coke"

"Same" both Max and Alex said at the same time.

Isabel nodded. "Ok, I'll get José to zap them right out, no I mean bring them, I'll just go and get your drinks" she said walking away.

Maria followed her movements with worry; she glanced back to the counter where once again Guerin and Valenti were staring at her. Maria started to panic.

"Max she told them"

Max looked up at his sister and noticed her state of panic. Worry was starting to set in. He looked over at Michael and Kyle who were looking at them strangely. Maria was right Liz told them. "Ok, Maria and Alex, go and get the jeep and start it, be ready to drive when I come out ok." He ordered.

"Max, I'm not leaving you in here" Maria said

"She's right Max, we can't leave you here" Alex told him.

Max shook his head. "I'm just going to cancel our orders and I'll be out ok. You were right we need to leave. Go and get the jeep."

Maria reluctantly got up behind Alex; she didn't want to leave her brother. "Come on Ria, he'll be fine, let's just get the jeep." Alex said. Maria nodded and followed him. She cast one more glance at Max who was flagging down Isabel.

"Michael dude there leavin" Kyle motioned to Maria and Alex. "Liz"

Liz walked over to Kyle, as did Isabel. "Max just cancelled there order" she told them

Liz turned to the door. "They know I told you, oh god there gonna try and leave I know it, we have to try and stop them"

"Let's go then," Michael ordered already walking out of the café.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_In the jeep_**

"We told you Max but you wouldn't listen" Maria yelled.

"I know that Maria, I know that it's all my fault but can we just try and think about where the hell we are going to go and what are we going to tell the Whitman's" Max yelled back.

"I'll just write them a note saying that I was sick of Roswell or something," Alex piped in from the back.

"Yeah that'll do, so where are we going to go?" Maria asked as they all ran up to her and Max's apartment.

"How about New York? I always wanted to go there," Alex said sitting down.

"You just want to go there to be 'discovered'" Maria yelled from her room meaning Alex's music.

"Like you don't" he called back. He knew that Maria wanted to sing but being who they are always seemed to stop her.

"Not while were on the run" she threw back making him smirk.

Max walked out of his room bag in hand. Before he was about to speak there was a knock at the door. Max and Alex grew very silent and Maria slowly walked out of her room and into the living room. Whoever was at the door knocked again.

"Should we get it?" Max asked

"No leave it, maybe they'll go away," Alex whispered.

"Max it's Liz, let us in" Liz yelled from outside.

Maria sighed and shook her head. "Great just fucking great. What the hell are they doing here?" she whispered harshly. Max shrugged and opened the door. "No Max, don't you---"

It was to late, Max had opened the door and Liz, Isabel, Kyle and Michael all entered the apartment. "What the hell do you want?" Maria growled

Isabel and Liz took a step back. "We don't want you to leave" Liz stated.

"How could you Liz? I trusted you" Max said hurt.

Liz looked to the ground. "I'm sorry Max, but you can trust them, they won't say anything" Michael, Isabel and Kyle all nodded.

"We can trust them? Like Max trusted you? Yeah like that'll happen. It doesn't matter anyway cause we're leaving so get out of the way," Maria said walking to the door.

"No, Maria" Max said standing in front of her.

"What?" she screeched. "Oh my god Max, she told them our secret putting our lives at risk and you want me to trust them? I can't fucking believe you." With that she stalked to her room and slammed the door.  Max moved to follow her but Alex stopped him.

"Let me" Max nodded.

Alex walked past them and headed towards her room. He knocked and entered at her soft come in. "Ria"

"Can you believe him Alex?" Maria asked

"Look Maria, I don't agree with what he did but I do trust that they won't say anything" Alex told her.

"What? Alex of course they will" Maria said going over to her window. 

Alex walked over and hugged her from behind. "What's wrong Ria? I know that this isn't the only thing bothering you, so what is it?" he asked softly.

"It's just, we made a pact Alex, and now they all know, they'll just want to include themselves in our lives and I just, I just don't want them taking you two away from me, I already lost mom and dad." she told him, a tear sliding down her face. Alex is the only one Maria has ever cried in front of, not even Max, Maria couldn't explain it but she and Alex have a bond that goes deeper than anything she shared with Max.

Alex turned her in his arms and wiped away her tear with his thumbs. "Ria, baby they're not going to take us away from you, no matter what I'll always be here for you ok. And so will Max, we're not going anywhere, but I do trust them, even if we don't know them, just give them a chance ok, for me?" 

Maria sighed and looked up into his eyes. She nodded and Alex hugged her tightly. When she had composed herself her and Alex walked back out into the room hand in hand making both Isabel and Michael jealous. "Ok, we won't leave but I swear to god if any of you say a single word to anyone I will kill you" Maria said calmly scaring all of them including both Alex and Max because they know she wasn't lying.

"We won't, you can trust us" Michael said. "But we do have some questions"

They all took a sat in various places around the room. "Like what?" Max asked

Kyle motioned to Michael to ask the first question, but Isabel cut in. "Why are you here? I mean do you want to hurt us?"

Maria rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the question. Alex answered her. "We don't know why we're here, all we know is that we crashed here in 1947 and came out of these pods at the age of 6 in 1989. And no we aren't here to hurt you."

 "Speak for yourself," Maria muttered under her breath making Isabel move away from her a little.

Alex glared at her. "Look, we're just 3 normal teenagers trying to live normal lives"

"What can you do? I mean what kind of powers do you have?" Kyle asked

Max took this question when it was apparent Maria wasn't going to answer. "Well, I can heal and we can all change the molecular structure of things, Alex can Dream walk"

Isabel cut in. "Dream walk?"

Max continued. "Yeah he can go into other people's dreams, he can also plant a thought into your head."

"What about you, what can you do?" Michael addressed Maria.

Maria shrugged. "I don't exactly know what I can do." She said as she got up and walked over to the window. Max and Alex turned their gaze to their friend and sister. Michael noted that they looked sad for some reason.

"What do you mean you don't know" Michael asked

"I don't know ok," Maria yelled getting frustrated. All of a sudden a lamp burst.

"Maria calm down" Alex told her.

"That's what I do, I blow up things, I can't control my powers therefore I have no special talent, I'm the screw up, there, are all of your questions answered," she yelled. She stopped and took a breath. "I'm sorry," she whispered before she walked out the door. Alex got up to go to her but this time Michael stopped him.

"Can I talk to her?" he asked

Alex looked sceptical but nodded. "Don't hurt her"

Michael shook his head. "I won't" with that he walked out of the apartment and down the stairs. He ran out onto the street when he noticed her walking in the direction of the park that was across the road from their place.

"Maria"


	4. The start of something

**CHAPTER 3 _(The start of something)_**

"Maria"

Maria turned and saw Michael heading towards her. 'Just great' she thought 'This is all I need' "What do you want Guerin" she said harshly. She didn't mean to sound that way but she couldn't help it.

"What is your problem?" he yelled

"What? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Maria yelled back

Michael stopped walking and looked into her eyes, seeing nothing but anger and something else he couldn't put a name to. "Look, we aren't going to say anything alright, I know you don't believe us but we won't. And about what happened in there just now, you aren't a screw up so don't think you are."

Maria narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me how to think, and yes, I do think your going to spill our secret, I mean the perfect Parker couldn't keep it in so why should I trust that you would?"

Michael glared at her. "Never compare me to Liz Parker ever again"

Maria was taken back by the tone of his voice. "Not a fan I see"

"Never was, never will be. Look, I don't like Liz and quiet frankly I think she was wrong in telling us your secret but it's too late now. We know and that's not going to change so you better start getting use to it" Michael said calmly hoping she would just listen to him. He was wrong.

"Get use to it?" Maria asked "Oh I don't think so, I don't have to get use to anything, just because you know our secret doesn't mean your going to be in our lives, so forget it. Just forget that the bookworm in there mentioned anything and go back to your perfect little lives" with that Maria turned and walked away.

Michael stared after her. 'Forget it? How the hell do you forget something like that?' he thought. "Maria wait up"

Maria sighed and flopped her arms. "What now?" she asked angrily

"I'm not going to forget about it and I doubt any of them in their will either," he said as she turned. "Why is it so bad to let anyone else in your life?" he asked

Maria closed her eyes and sighed. "It's too dangerous to get anyone else involved." She said softly. "Look, it's not to late, you all can still walk away from this"

Michael shook his head and walked closer to her. "We're not going anywhere"

Maria nodded her head knowing he was telling the truth but for some reason the thought of him not leaving was oddly comforting. "Then know that your life will be in danger everyday, and you'll have to look over your shoulder everywhere you go, this isn't a one day thing, you know what we are, you'll have to carry this for the rest of your life, you'll have to lie to loved ones, to friends. Can you do that? Can you risk to lose everything for us?"

'For you anything' he thought but just nodded his head. "Maria, I know all of that and it's ok, I can deal and so can they, Maria you can trust us, you can trust me" he said softly grabbing her hand in his.

Maria looked down at their linked hands liking the feeling his touch was creating. "I'm going against everything I know," she said to herself softly making Michael smirk. "But for some reason I think I can trust you." This made Michael's smirk turn into a fully-fledged grin. "But I still don't trust Liz" she was quick to add making Michael laugh.

"Don't think you're the only one blondie," he said getting a small smile out of her. "Come on let's go back" 

They both walked back to the apartment in a comfortable silence. When they got back into the living room Max and Alex were shocked to find Maria's hand intertwined with Michael's. When Maria saw their shocked looks she automatically took her hand from his making him frown. Alex smirked realising that the man beside her had a crush on his best friend. He thought that maybe it was a good thing, that if Michael can go out and talk to her and bring her back calmer than what she was when she left then maybe he might be the one, besides him, that she could open up to. But if her ever hurt her he would kill him. Maria deserved to be happy and Alex was going to ensure that she did.

Max walked up to Maria and gave her a small hug and whispered into her ear. "You ok?"

Maria smiled. "Yeah, just needed to think, clear my head"

"So what should we do now?" Liz asked "I mean, I think that we should spend some time together to get to know each other better, it's obvious that we're going to be friends now so I think that we should get together and do something this weekend"

Max nodded and Maria rolled her eyes thinking about how sick Max was. He'd say yes to anything in regards to Liz.  "We'll what do you suggest?" Max asked

"Um, how about a sleepover, tomorrow, with all of us? I mean it's the weekend and it's the perfect way to get to know each other," she offered.

Maria was shaking her head at Max mouthing 'no' but Max ignored her and agreed making her pout, something Michael found arousing and excused himself to the kitchen to try and calm himself down, if he had stayed there any longer he was going to jump her.

"Ok, why don't we all sleep here, I mean there's no parents and there's enough room, so come over around 5 pm." Max told them. They all agreed and left leaving Alex and Maria glaring at Max who had ducked his head. 

"Come around at 5 pm" Maria said mimicking his voice. "I told you I wasn't going to get chummy with them Max" Maria said crossing her arms over her chest.

Alex couldn't resist, she walked right into his comment. "What do you call walking in here hand in hand with Michael then?"

Maria glared and threw a cushion at him. She missed and it hit Max, which started a cushion fight between all three. Once they all calmed down and had stopped laughing Max spoke. "It won't be so bad, and Liz is right, we do need to get to know each other" Maria and Alex looked at each other before singing 'Max and Liz sitting in a tree'. "What?"

"Liz is right" Alex said in a high voice, making Maria laugh.

"I do not sound like that" Max protested. 

"It's ok Max," Maria said. "We know that your Liz's little whipping boy, no need to keep it from us" she continued laughing.

Max glared at her. "Hey I'm nobody's whipping boy, just because I agreed with her…" he stopped when he noticed Maria and Alex rolling their eyes. "I'm not her whipping boy," he grumbled

"Of course not Max" Maria said trying not to laugh but then turned serious. "Just don't go getting to involved Max, you know we can't get attached, we need to be able to leave at any time"

Max nodded. "I know, I won't don't worry. But same goes for you as well"

Maria was confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You and Michael" Alex clarified for her.

"Me and, no, there's nothing going on between me and Liz's loser friend" Maria denied shaking her head.

Max and Alex smirked. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that Ria" Alex laughed. 

Maria growled and hit him with a cushion once again starting a fight between the three.


	5. Sleepover fun

**_CHAPTER 4 (Sleepover fun)_**

At 5 pm the next night Max opened the door to reveal Liz, Kyle, Isabel and Michael. He greeted them as they came in.

"Where's Maria" Michael asked. Max smirked as he worked out that Michael had a crush on his sister. He was about to answer when they heard a scream and saw Maria being chased into the living room by Alex. 

"Alex, don't I said I was sorry" Maria pleaded all the while trying to hold in a laugh.

Alex smirked then threw a pillow at her head. Maria ducked then stared open mouthed at him. She picked up the pillow, getting ready to throw it back when Alex grabbed her and tackled her to the ground tickling her. Max coughed sensing that they didn't know the others had arrived because if they had, Maria would not be laughing the way she was. Alex stopped ticking her and looked up into the smiling faces of Liz and Kyle, the shy face of Isabel and the glaring eyes of Michael. 

Maria stopped laughing and got up off the floor. "Umm, when did you get here?" she asked coldly not liking that they caught her at such a vulnerable time.

"Just now, we brought videos," announced Liz in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Max glanced around the room; everyone had gotten rather silent. Michael was still glaring at Alex, Isabel was trying to ignore the fact that Alex still had his hand on Maria's waist, Liz was smiling at him, while Kyle was glaring at him and Maria just looked board. "Well why don't we sit and talk or something" 

"About what?" Maria asked. If they were going to ask more stupid questions she was out of here, and it didn't help that Michael kept looking at her. Since their talk yesterday, Maria hadn't been able to get him out of her head. He had gone from being Liz's loser friend to, well she wasn't sure what, just something more.

Isabel shrugged and sat down making sure she was furthest away from Maria as possible. The girl still scared her. "How about we play a game?" she suggested

Maria scrunched her face, which Michael found adorable. "A game? How old are you?" she said sarcastically.

Max glared at her then turned to Isabel who had gone red. "A game sounds fine, what did you have in mind?" he asked. 

'Max Evan's the peacemaker' Maria thought as she sat back in her chair. 

"I don't know, truth or dare" Kyle shrugged

Maria rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not playing that"

"Why, you scared Evan's" Michael replied in a childish voice. He had hoped that she would play; before they had gotten there Kyle had told him that they would try to get the three to play that game so that maybe Kyle could dare Maria to kiss Michael or something. And he wasn't about to let his chances slip away.

Maria glared at him. "You want to play? Fine then, let's play," she said determined not to let Michael get the better of her.

Michael smiled and winked at Kyle. "Ok so who's first?" Kyle asked

They all looked at each other before Alex spoke. "I'll go, ok ummm, Isabel truth or dare?"

Isabel's head snapped up. "Oh ummm, truth I guess"

Alex thought for a second before asking her his question. "Why are you so afraid of us?"

Isabel briefly looked at Maria before answering. "It's not that I'm afraid of you it's just, I guess I'm a little unnerved by you, well you and Max at least, I'm kind of afraid of Maria still" 

Alex laughed and Maria smirked. She loved that she had them all scared of her. "Ok Iz, your turn." Isabel blushed at Alex's use of her nickname.

"Um Kyle, truth or dare" she asked

"Truth" Kyle said simply. After what had happened to him earlier he wasn't really in the mood to play games, he just suggested it for Michael's sake. The poor guy had been in love with Maria since forever and he just want to give his best friend a helping hand. 

"Why are you in such a pissy mood?" everyone was shocked at Isabel's question, Maria included. No one had heard her speak like that ever.

Kyle glared at her but answered anyway. "Liz dumped me but hey, there are other fish in the sea, right Maria" he looked at her and winked. He heard Michael growl next to him, he was only joking when he said that to Maria, just wanted to see how Michael would react, but if Maria didn't go for him then why not. Kyle certainly thought she was hot enough, even for an alien.

Maria just smirked at him. "You wish Valenti."

Kyle winked at her. "Every damn night" everyone laughed as Maria rolled her eyes. "Ok, my turn. Maria truth or dare"

Maria stared at him. She thought he'd probably ask some stupid question if she said truth so she didn't. "Dare"

Kyle smiled. 'She walked right into this one' he thought as he glanced at Michael. "Alright, I dare you to kiss Michael for 15 seconds, with tongue, none of that peck on the lips crap"

Maria's jaw dropped. "No way" she said as she shook her head, she looked at Alex pleadingly.

"Nope, you wanted to play" Alex said as he tried to stifle a laugh. 

Maria glared at him then turned back to Kyle. "Fine." She walked over to Michael and sat down on his lap straddling him. Michael looked into her eyes. "15 seconds" she whispered as her lips descended onto his. 

Michael's hands automatically went to her waist and her hands around his neck gently caressing the hairs that lay there. Michael's tongue grazed over her teeth begging for entrance and Maria allowed him. She opened her mouth and gasped slightly as Michael's tongue found hers and massaged them together. 

'She tastes like strawberries and cream' Michael thought as he kissed her with all of the passion he could muster. His hands slipped down her waist and dipped underneath her shirt. 'Her skin is so soft, so perfect'

'Good kisser, great hands' Maria thought as Michael caressed her back. All of a sudden those feelings from before had begun to define themselves, she was feeling desire for this man, lust and possibly something more. She knew she had to stop the kiss before she got to intense but for some reason she couldn't, all she wanted to do was stay here and drown in his perfect kisses forever.

Alex sat and watched the two as they kissed. He didn't know why but, but all of a sudden, what he wanted more than nothing was to have Michael off her right now. Maria should be sitting here next to him, not on Michael's lap kissing him like that. He shook his head at the thought. Maria was his sort of sister, nothing more, wasn't she?

Isabel smiled as she looked at Michael, he looked so happy but the smile fell off her face as she glanced at Alex, he had a look of jealousy on his face. Maybe he liked Maria after all.

Max coughed signalling the 15 seconds were over. He didn't like seeing his sister making out with anyone, but what was worse, is that Max thought that she was getting a little to into it, he coughed again when neither had pulled apart.

Kyle smirked. Michael was one lucky bastard, he started to laugh when Max coughed and the two still didn't stop. "Hey guys, 15 seconds was up, ohhh, say 10 seconds ago" he smirked again at the blush he saw rising on Maria's cheeks as she got off Michael and took her place back next to Alex.

"Ok, it's my turn" she said a little out of breath. "Um, Max truth or dare"

Max closed his eyes, no matter what he chose, he was done for, and Maria never had any sympathy for him when they played this game when they were younger. "Truth"

Maria smiled evilly and Max wished he could change his mind. "Max, do you or do you not have sex dreams about Liz?"

Everyone was shocked into silence, Alex started laughing, yep that was Maria all right, jumps right in there with the personal questions. "Yes I do, now it's my turn"

Liz blushed as Max locked eyes with her. 'Great,' Maria thought 'They'll be doing this all night' "Max go, it's your turn"

Max glared at her. "Ok, Michael truth or dare"

"Truth" he answered still a little dazed from the kiss.

Max though for a moment. "Um, well I can't really think of a question, so how about we stop and watch a video or something?"

Everyone nodded and took their places on various couches and cushions. Max and Liz sat on the love seat, Isabel, Alex and Kyle all sat on the floor while Michael and Maria sat together on the couch. Alex put in the video and they all sat and watched.

About half way through the movie Michael glanced at Maria whom he had noticed had fallen asleep. She looked so cute lying there like that with her long blond hair falling on her face and shoulders. He sat and watched her for a moment before realising that she must have been having some nightmare, because she started to move around and was making little noises. 

He shook her gently as not to disturb the others. He leant down and whispered into her ear. "Maria wake up" but still she didn't.

Michael moved away, and then all of a sudden Maria sat up trying to breath in gulps of air. Max went to turn on a light as Alex rushed to her side. "Ria, baby what is it?" he asked. The term baby didn't go unnoticed by Isabel and Michael.

Maria stared at him. "Alex" she breathed. "I saw it, the dome thing, I saw it again, it was clearer this time, I know where to go, we have to go to Marathon."


	6. The road to Marathon

**CHAPTER 5 _(The road to Marathon)_**

Maria sat back and glared at her brother. She had told him that she once again saw the visions in her dreams about a dome thing and she knew it was important. She didn't know why she was seeing it but the visions had been coming to her for the past two weeks, ever since perfect Parker was shot, and now that she knew where to go Max was telling her no. That it could be dangerous. 

"Maria don't look at me like that, is it that bad that I want you to be safe?" Max asked. He knew Maria wanted to go, and a part of him did too but another part kept telling him that it was a bad idea. 

"But Max, I know that whatever is out there is important, it's got something to do with home, our home." Maria told him with pleading eyes.

"Alex make her understand" Max asked him

Alex turned to Maria but couldn't say anything. He wanted to go as well but knew why Max had concerns. Max just wanted them all to stay safe. He took a hold of Maria's hand. "Maria, you know that I want to go as badly as you do, but Max is right. We can't go without a plan. We just don't want anything to happen to you"

Maria dropped his hand in frustration and stalked off to her room. Alex went to go after her but Max stopped him. "She's just angry, let her cool off." They all sat down and continued to watch the movie, Alex and Michael however kept glancing at the room that held the little blonde pixie they cared so much for. 

**_In Maria's room_**

"God I can't believe them, this means something I know it" Maria said to herself as she plopped on her bed. She sighed loudly. An image of Michael popped into her head.

"And why won't you get out of my head?" she yelled. Since their kiss all she had wanted to do was kiss him again, to remember the feel of his skin on hers. She shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"Ok, new thoughts, Marathon, What's in Marathon?" she asked herself. "Well I don't care what Max says, I'm going tonight whether he likes it or not." She said as she started to pack a bag. She was going to leave as soon as everyone had fallen asleep.

**_Living room_**

"You think she's ok?" asked Alex.

Max was about to reply when Maria walked into the room. "I'm fine, angry and pissed, but fine. You want a plan then think of one, I'll wait"

Max smiled then hugged his sister. "I just want you safe is all." 

Maria smiled at him and actually started to feel a little guilty for lying to him, but hey she wasn't about to let whatever was out there be found by someone else.

"Hey it's late, why don't we get ready for bed?" Isabel suggested. Everyone nodded and went to change. Liz and Isabel walked hesitantly behind Maria while the guys followed Max. 

Once they were in her room, Maria turned to the other two to find them looking at her room strangely. "What?"

Liz looked at the posters on the wall then at Maria. "It's just that, your room, its sooooo… normal."

Maria smirked. "I may be an alien, but I'm also a teenager." Maria cast her glance at Isabel who was by the door clutching her bag to her chest. "You don't have to be afraid of me you know, I won't hurt you. That is, unless you tell our secret, cause then I'll have to kill you" she smiled when Isabel grew pale. Liz went to the bathroom to get changed.

"I won't tell, I promise" Isabel said quietly with a hint of fear. Maria decided to take pity on the girl.

"Relax, I believe you. You can get changed, I'm not going to probe you," she said sarcastically.

Isabel laughed slightly. Maria was joking with her, that was a good sign right? "Um, ok." She sighed. "Look, I know that you hate that we know about you but I just want to be your friend, the only one I have really besides Liz, is Kyle."

Maria nodded. "Yeah, I've just got Max and Alex, but I'm not going to befriend Liz, I just don't like her"

Isabel laughed. "Not many do believe it or not, especially Michael"

"Yeah I noticed" Maria said chuckling. Liz took that opportunity to re enter the room. 

"What are we laughing about?" she asked

Maria glared at her. "Iz and I were laughing, not you" with that Maria walked out into the living room. It was decide that they were all just going to sleep out there.

Liz nodded and lowered her head. She was going to get Maria to like her if it was the last thing she did. As they all stepped into the room Michael forgot to breath. Maria was wearing a black silk slip that went mid thigh. Kyle poked him in the ribs to remind him to breath. 

"So, what are the sleeping arrangements?"

Kyle had taken the couch after wrestling Alex for it, Alex was sleeping next to it with Isabel at his side, Max was by the coffee table sharing a double blow-up bed with Liz, and Maria was sharing the other one with Michael under the window much to her annoyance. 

Michael turned over and noticed Maria staring out the window. "Do you know where it is?" he asked softly

Maria turned her head. "Where what is?" she whispered

"Home?" Maria closed her eyes and shook her head. "It must be hard."

"What?" she asked not understanding what Michael was talking about. 

"I just mean, that it must be hard not knowing where you came from" he explained. "If you'll ever go back," he continued quietly. 'Even though I don't want you to go.' He added to himself.

Maria nodded. "Yeah it is sometimes, but I have Alex and Max so, it's not so bad." She turned her head back to looked out the window and sighed wishing that he'd just go to sleep so she could go.

"I know you want me to go to sleep so you can leave" Michael whispered. Maria took a sharp intake of breath.

"How" she asked.

"I know you believe it or not, and since you had that vision or whatever you've been fidgety and you gave into Max way to easily" he smiled

Maria smirked. "You can't stop me" 

"I don't want to, I want to go with you," he said shocking her

Maria stared wide-eyed at him. "Why?" she asked, "Why aren't you stopping me?"

Michael shrugged. "I know this is important to you, I just want to help. That and I'm not letting you go alone."

Maria rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself you know."

"I know but I'm still coming." Maria sighed but nodded.

"Well then get dressed I want to leave now"

Michael nodded and went to retrieve his clothes. When he had changed he met Maria in the kitchen. They slowly walked past the others and out the door. Once they reached the ground floor Maria swore.

"What?" Michael asked.

Maria ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "I left the keys to the jeep upstairs" 

Michael smiled then fished into his pockets and retracted a pair of keys. "We'll take my car" at her shocked look he continued. "I left the keys in my pockets. My car's over there" he pointed to a red Jetta.

Maria laughed. "You drive a Jetta?"

Michael feigned a hurt expression. "Hey it's reliable, but you could always go back upstairs and ask your brother---"

"The Jetta is fine" Maria said cutting him off. There was no way she was risking going back upstairs for keys. She shook her head as she got in the car. "I can't believe you drive a Jetta."


	7. Motel moments

**CHAPTER 6 _(Motel moments)_**

"I can't believe it, I should have known that she'd go" Alex said as he paced the living room. They had woken up to find both Maria and Michael gone, as well as Michael's car. They didn't leave a note but Alex knew where she'd gone.

"Look we'll find her ok. I just can't believe that she'd drag Michael along." Max said as he tried her cell again. "She's still not answering," he said as he slammed the phone down.

"Come on, we'll just head to Marathon they can't be that far in front of us" 

**_In the Jetta_**

Michael stared straight a head silently. He didn't want to say anything that might aggravate her more.

"You forgot gas." Maria whispered. "YOU FORGOT GAS!" she yelled then got out of the car slamming the door. She couldn't believe it; they were so close to finding a clue about home, when the car started to stutter than stop. Michael had forgotten to fill it up.

"Maria I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention," he admitted. It wasn't a lie, he had been paying more attention to the way those leather pants hugged her shapely legs wanting nothing more than to wrap them around his body.

"You weren't paying attention, well that's just great Michael, god why did I ever let you come?" she wondered out loud. She kicked at some rocks on the ground then looked up and saw a motel. It was still night and she was tired, if they were stuck here than she was going to get some sleep. She started to head for it.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked seeing her walking away.

Maria pointed to the motel. "I'm tired and your car is crap. I'm going to get a room and get some sleep. Coming?" she asked but in her mind she wanted him to stay there and freeze to death in his stupid car.

Michael nodded. He knew she was upset with him but he was going to try to make it up to her. "Maria I'm sorry," he said softly

Maria sighed and turned to look at him. When she saw that he was sincere her face softened. How could she stay mad when he was looking at her like that? "Its ok, it's not your fault. It's your car's fault, but not yours. Let's just get some sleep ok?" 

Michael nodded again and followed her as she got them a room. Maria went and opened the door. Michael looked around in disgust. "It's like the porno version of Aladdin" 

"Well I'm sorry it's not up to your standards princess, your cars back there, go sleep in that" Maria told him while looking around the room. He was right though, this place was disturbing, but it had a bed and it was warm.

Michael shook his head. "Don't call me princess. So um, do we share?" 

Maria shrugged. "If you want to, I mean it's a big bed so, unless you feel uncomfortable or anything"

Michael put him hands up. "No, no it's fine." He went to one side and slid his shirt off well aware that Maria was checking him out. He climbed into bed and Maria got in next to him. "So, do you know what to look for when we get there?"

"Nope, I just know what the place looks like, but I know that whatever is there is meant for me to find" she said firmly.

"I'm sure you'll find it" Michael said softly. Maria smiled and looked over at him. He had the covers over his legs exposing his chest. Maria just wanted to run her hands over it. She turned her head back knowing that if she didn't look away she would lose control. 

Michael glanced at her then closed him eyes. He knew he was probably making a mistake but he had to. He leaned over and using his fingers, moved her chin so she was looking at him. He bent down and kissed her. Maria opened her mouth allowing him entrance while pulling him closer to her. Stuff control.

Michael moved his hands down her sides and onto her thighs pulling one leg over his hip. Maria moaned and pushed herself further into his melting touch. She took one hand from his neck and placed it on his back needing to feel his skin. Michael moved away from her lips and started a trail of kisses down her neck. This was heaven, pure heaven, if he could stay here forever he would. Just him and Maria.

He moved back up and captured her lips in a searing kiss. When he moaned Maria came back to her senses and pulled away. "No, we can't" she panted.

Michael got off her and lay on the bed. "What? I thought you wanted to, you definitely seemed like it" he said frustrated.

Maria closed her eyes. He had no idea how much she wanted to, but she couldn't. "Michael, I can't get attached to anyone, I have to be alone. Just my brothers and me. Just forget it happened" 

Michael shook his head; he couldn't believe he was hearing this. "Maria, how do you expect me to forget this, you can't honestly tell me that when we kissed just now and before you felt nothing."

"That was a dare," she told him

"No one dared you to kiss me just now" he replied with a smirk

"You kissed me" she spat at him.

"YOU KISSED ME BACK" he yelled getting fed up with her attitude.

"Look it doesn't matter, just, just forget it. This, us we can't be anything." Maria sighed. She knew she was doing the right thing, right?

"Fine, whatever you want" Michael spat at her bitterly

"Michael," Maria said softly

"What, just go to sleep Maria, message received." Michael said sadly. He didn't meant to be so cold towards her but he couldn't help it. When he heard her sigh and move onto her side away from him turned and looked at her back. He was going to change her mind about them. He had to make her see that being attached was ok, he just didn't know how.

**_In the jeep_**

Alex and Max were standing at the side of the Jetta. "Well were the hell can they be?" Max asked. Alex looked to his side and saw a motel.

"Maybe they went there, let's go ask" 

Isabel and Kyle went over to the counter and asked if they had seen Maria, the guy nodded and told them which room. When they had reached it Alex used his powers and opened the door with a bang. Michael had woken up so suddenly he fell off the bed.  Maria opened her eyes and stared into the angry ones of Alex.

"Well just come right on in," she said sarcastically.

Max glared at her. "What the hell were you thinking Maria? Huh? We told you to stay, not to run off and take Michael with you"

Michael got up off the floor and shook his head. "I offered to go, I couldn't stop her so I thought it best that if she left that she wasn't by herself."

Max nodded. "Thanks," Alex just continued to glare at Maria. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Alex, I'm fine ok. Look I'm sorry for leaving but I just needed to know what was out there"

Alex closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Without saying anything he left the room. Max turned to Maria. "He was really worried"

Maria nodded and sat on the bed. Isabel went to follow Alex. "You ok?"

Alex glanced at her. "I just don't want anything to happen to her, she always takes these stupid risks and I'm afraid that she'll go to far, that one day I'll lose her" he spoke softly.

Isabel nodded. "She's ok Alex, I know that Michael wouldn't let anything happen to her, you won't lose her"

Alex smiled sadly. "I just, I just care about her so much. She and Max are my family, I can't lose them"

"You won't lose us Alex" Maria said from behind.

Alex turned and hugged her. Isabel moved out of the way and looked at Michael who was trying hard not to glare at Alex. "I'm sorry"

Alex nodded. "Just don't do it again"

Maria smiled and pulled back. "I can't promise but I'll try"

Alex shook his head and laughed. "Well at least it's something" Maria laughed as well. Alex just hugged her close, sighed then let go. "So, what happened to the Jetta?"

**_Back in Roswell_**

Sheriff Jim Valenti looked at the note his son had left. He had been working late and hadn't realised that it was 5 am when he finally got home. He had walked in the door to find the house empty. As he went into the kitchen he had noticed the note.

Dad,

      Got invited to spend the night at the Evan's apartment, Michael, Isabel and Liz are going as well, I'll be home some time tomorrow. If you need me call me on my cell.

        Love Kyle.

Jim threw the note in the bin. The Evan's, his son was going to be staying the night at Max Evan's place. He couldn't believe this. After the shooting at the Crashdown Jim's suspicions were raised. Liz Parker was most definitely shot and somehow Max Evan's healed her, only he had no solid proof. The only other people there were his son who hadn't seen anything, Alex Whitman and that other Evan's kid, Maria. But he hadn't seen those two since and was sure that even if he did catch them that they wouldn't say anything.

Jim went over to the phone, sure it was late but he didn't want his son to be around Max, not right now, not after what had happened. He dialled Kyle's cell phone number but got no answer. That was it; he was going to the Evan's place. Jim got into his car and drove off. Once he reached their apartment he knocked on the door. 

The only reason he knew where they lived was Maria. That girl had been arrested more times than he could count on one hand. Only little things like Breaking and entering or reported beatings but still, that girl seemed to surprise everyone, how someone so small could pack such an attitude was beyond them. She only managed to ever stay in jail overnight because there was always evidence to support the alibi she had created, but Jim knew that every time she was arrested the reason was true, she did whatever it was but her brother and friend always found a way around it. The only strange thing about it was that Maria only became this way after her parents Diane and Philip Evans died in a car crash a year or so back. Sure she was still a little scary but never this bad.

He knocked on the door again after receiving no answer getting fed up he decided just to break in. He used his credit card to try to open the door; once he got it open he found the place empty. He then realised he hadn't seen Kyle's car out front either, or Michael's or that Jeep that Max drove. He looked around and noticed a crumpled piece of paper on the ground, the paper was small and had the words dome and Marathon written on it. He took the paper and went back to his car.

"Marathon what the hell does that mean?" he asked himself. Then a thought hit him, he remembered something his father told him about a guy who lived in a geometric dome in Marathon, he studied aliens for a living. Jim reached behind his seat and took out his directory, he traced to where Marathon was then started to drive. He had to head south on 285.


	8. Cars and a Dome

**CHAPTER 7 _(Cars and a dome)_**

**_Back at the hotel _**

Maria was leaning against the jeep with Alex as Max fixed the Jetta. It was decided that there was no point going back to Roswell now, they might as well just go to Marathon and get it over with. "So who drives with who?" Isabel asked as she stood beside Michael.

Max looked around at everyone and said, "Ok, umm, well I can take Liz and Maria"

"No," Max looked at Alex with confusion. "Hey, I'm not letting her out of my sight again after tonight" he motioned to Maria who rolled her eyes, "And I'm not riding with the two of you either.

Max shrugged. "Fine, I'll take Liz, Michael you take Isabel and Kyle can—"

"I can take Maria and Alex" Michael suggested. Even though he had been cold to her before he still wanted to be with her, and if she was not in the same car as him then his quest would become harder.

Maria shook her head. "No we'll go with Kyle" she walked over to the mustang and got in. Alex turned to Michael with a smug grin then turned serious.

"Whatever your hoping to achieve with Maria forget it, I won't let you hurt her." With that he turned and got in the passenger side. Max just looked confused over the whole situation. When Alex sat down he furrowed his brow in confusion. 'Where did that come from' he thought to himself, just before he was thinking that maybe it was a good idea for Maria to be with Michael, but out of nowhere this sudden feeling of possessiveness overcame him. The only thought going through his head was that Maria was his, and his only. 

Michael stood there frozen, what the hell was that about? Did Alex have feelings for Maria? No he couldn't they were just friends, but if he did then it would crush Isabel, Michael knew that his sister liked Alex, but he was sure that they were just friends. Maria herself had described Alex, as a brother, 'Just me and my brothers' were her exact words. Maybe Alex just meant that he didn't want him to hurt his family, sure that was it that had to be it, Alex couldn't have feelings for Maria.

As they started driving Maria sat in the back of the car thinking about what had happened with Michael. They had kissed, twice and both times were amazing. She could no longer deny that she felt something for Michael, she was sure she was slowly falling for him. But she couldn't, she had made a pact with Alex and Max not to get involved, and she sure as hell wasn't going to be the one who broke it, no matter how good it felt to be in Michael's strong warm arms.

Alex looked behind him and noticed that Maria had a sad look on her face. He wondered why and what exactly happened in that room before they had gotten there, they were in the same bed after all, but no Maria wouldn't, she made a pact and out of all of them Maria was the most loyal, she wouldn't become attached, he knew it.

They came to a screeching halt; Maria braced herself on the back of Kyle's seat. "KYLE" she screamed.

Kyle blushed. "Sorry the brakes kinda suck"

Maria shook her head and got out of the car. What stood before her was the dome that had made itself present in her visions. "Oh my god, this is it, this is the place."

Maria started to walk forward with the rest following behind. Once they reached the door Max unlocked it with his powers. They all walked inside and started to look around.  "Looks like someone's already been here" Liz commented

Maria rolled her eyes. "Really you think so?" she asked sarcastically making Alex and Kyle chuckle. They started to look around; Maria went over to a far wall. "Damn it, there's nothing here" she yelled in frustration.

"Maybe if you concentrate you can get a flash or something" Alex suggested.

Maria nodded then tried. She closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. Michael looked on as she did this; he thought that the expression she wore was adorable. Maria opened her eyes and shook her head. "There's no use, I can't do it."

Michael walked over to Maria and took her hand in his. Maria looked down at the intertwined hands in confusion. "Try again" was all he said. Maria nodded. Alex looked at the two and shook his head. Yep something definitely happened in the motel. Maria gasped as she came to. "There's a room, a hidden room somewhere"

Everyone started to look around. Alex moved his hand over a rocky wall and pulled one away where he noticed a lock. He waved his hand over it and a door rose from the floor. "Guys look" he pointed to the floor. He walked over to it and walked down the stairs with the others following. They started to look around when all of a sudden they heard footsteps.

**_Upstairs_**

Jim looked around the dome noticing that someone had already been here. He tried looking for clues, anything, something. He knew that his son was here somewhere because he saw his car outside but it looked as though he wasn't. As he continued to look around he heard footsteps behind him, he went to turn but before he cold he was hit over the head by a large object. Darkness became his sight.

**_Downstairs_**

"Oh my god, what was that?" Liz whispered.

Alex started to put some papers in a box. "I don't know but help me out here, grab hat you can, whoever it is, is not going to get this stuff before I can look at it." As the others grabbed papers Maria walked over to a shiny object that had attracted her attention. A necklace, it was a necklace with a symbol. She looked closer and realised that she knew this, but how?

Liz walked over to a sewer drain where she witnessed a rat crawl through. "Guys look, I know a way out." They all started to follow her out, Maria just stood where she found the necklace. 

"Maria, come on Maria we have to leave, oh god there coming" Max said as her heard the door open. Maria came out of her state and ran into the drain following Max. When the got outside they all ran into whatever car they could. Max, Liz and Isabel were in the jeep, Kyle and Alex were in the mustang and Michael and Maria were in the jetta. As they drove off Topolsky, there supposed school guidance counsellor popped her head out.

"Damn it" she yelled. She had been following the Evan's kids and the Whitman boy for a while, so far they hadn't seen her as anything but a guidance counsellor which was good but none of them had slipped up yet, she had no proof that these three were aliens.

"Shit that was close" Maria panted as she rested her head on the back of the seat.

Michael nodded. "Yeah it was, so do you think anything we grabbed was important?"

Maria played with the necklace around her neck; she knew that it had some significance but what? "Um I don't know, I hope so, it was the first link we had to finding out where we came from. I mean, there has to be something, I didn't have a vision for nothing"

"Well what if it's nothing, what will you do?" he asked. He was kind of hoping that they hadn't found anything. He knew it was mean but he didn't want anything to take Maria away from him.

Mara shrugged "Then we keep looking I guess."

Michael nodded feeling a little disappointed. She wouldn't stop until she found something, something that would make her leave him. As they continued driving he glanced at her profile. "Maria, about what happened back at the---"

She cut him off. "Just forget it Michael, I told you we can't be anything, I can't get involved." She sighed. He would never know how much it hurt her to say those things to him. She wanted nothing more than to pursue something with him, she felt sparks when she kissed him, she felt alive. But she couldn't be with him she had to be Teflon. Being who she was would inevitably come between them anyway. She was afraid, afraid to get to close in fear of never being able to leave, and she knew she had to, she wanted to. It's all she's ever wanted, a place to belong, a family. But then why does it all feel like a lie? Like when she thinks about it, it doesn't seem right. She wanted to leave earth, she wanted to find home, didn't she?

Michael sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought, he needed to convince her that they were meant to be, he needed to make her see that she could have a home here with him, that he loved her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Max walked in Maria's room to find her looking through a photo album. Ever since they had gotten back she had become silent and somewhat sad. He didn't know what to make of it. Him and Alex had a talk before about Maria. Alex thought that something had happened in the motel before they got there, Max would kill Michael if he hurt his baby sister.

"Maria?"

Maria looked up at Max startled. She grabbed a photo and dragged Max into the living room. "Max look at this" she gave him the necklace she found.

"What is it?" he asked

"I found this at the dome, see that symbol Max, it means something. It's familiar isn't it?" When Max nodded she continued. "Well I knew I had seen it somewhere so I went looking through our old photos and I found this." She held up a photo of herself and Max as children drawing the symbol in the sand. "Do you remember that day? We were in California visiting Aunt Edna and mom and dad took us to the beach"

Max nodded. "Yeah we begged them for hours to take us. Things were so much easier then. I miss them" he smiled sadly.

"I miss them too Max, but the symbol, we drew the symbol." Maria said after a moment. 

Max looked at the necklace again. "It means something, maybe something from our planet. We'll talk about it later we have to get Alex's he wants to go through the files."

As they drove up the street to Alex's they noticed a few police cars out front. They jumped out of the jeep and ran up to Alex. Maria hugged him. "Alex, what's going on are you ok?" 

Alex nodded. "Yeah but someone broke into our house, mom said it was while we were at school. I went to my room and the box was gone, we weren't robbed, they wanted the box, the house looks like they were looking for something specific."

Maria gasped. "The box is gone? Shit now what?"

Alex shrugged, just then a police officer walked up. "Alex, where were you before you came here?" 

"I was at school, why?" Alex wondered

"Oh just procedure, I had to ask." The officer smiled at Maria then looked at her necklace. "That's interesting where did yo find it?"

Maria toyed with the necklace, "Um a friend gave it to me why?"

"It's just I haven't seen anything like that since I left the reservation a while back" he told her.

Maria looked at Max and Alex. "Ah, what reservation?"

"Mesaliko Reservation, it's just outside of Roswell well I have to go we'll do our best to catch whoever did this" the officer turned and walked away. 

"Let's go to the Crashdown and talk" Max said as they all got into the jeep.

**_Crashdown_**

Kyle walked in the Crashdown and headed for Liz pulling her towards the backroom. "Kyle what's this all about?"

"I just want you to know that I'm ok with us breaking up" he told her.

Liz looked at him weirdly. "Ok Kyle, um that's great"

Kyle smiled. "Yeah so you can pursue Max or whoever now, I won't get jealous or anything."

Liz looked at him with confusion. "Kyle what's going on?"

Kyle shook his head. "Nothing just letting you know, that and I don't want Max to like zap my balls off or anything over you"

Liz gasped, "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily.

'That your not worth it' he thought but aloud said "Nothing, I'm cool with you wanting Max, go for it"

Liz smiled. "Thanks Kyle, you're a good person" she went out to start taking orders. 

Kyle took a long breath. "Finally I can start going after Vicki without Liz thinking it's a rebound or anything. Michael was right. Why did I ever go out with her?" he said as he went to join his friend at a booth. "Hey man so what happened between you and Deluca?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Nothing, we made out, I moaned, she moaned but then told me to forget it. End of story."

Kyle sook his head and stared at his friend wide-eyed. "Whoa, hold up, go back to the make out part"

"We started talking then I kissed her then you know it began to progress then she pushed me away and gave some bullshit reason as to why we can't be together." Michael said frustrated.

"Tough break man, so you gonna forget about her or what?" he asked well knowing that there way no way that Michael would stop lusting after Maria, not after years of crushing on her.

"No way, I just need to try harder at getting her to see that she and I are made for each other." Michael glanced at the door as it opened.

Kyle leaned in. "Well now's your chance." Michael glared at him as Maria, Alex and Max walked over to them.

"Hey we all need to talk" Max said. Maria shook her head. She didn't understand why Max felt the need to include them in everything; it was between them three, not the seven of them.

Alex put his hand around Maria's shoulder in a comforting way. He knew that she was pissed; Max had said that the others needed to know. Why was beyond him but Max said it was for the best. They had agreed to no secrets and Maria was even more pissed at that. But Alex couldn't blame her. This had nothing to do with them. "Let's go to the break room"

Liz called Isabel to tell her to come down, they all waited until she got there. She saw the necklace around Maria's neck. "Wow, that's pretty."

Maria nodded then started to tell them about the necklace and the Reservation. "I know where it is," Isabel suddenly said. "I go there sometimes, they have cool jewellery"

Michael rolled his eyes. His sister and jewellery, he never understood the fascination with things like that. Must be a chick thing. 

Maria looked at Max. "No Maria we can't go out there, what if it's dangerous"

Maria shook her head. Not again. "Max we have to, it's a link."

Before a fight could erupt between the two Isabel stepped in. "I'll go" the others looked at her in confusion. Wasn't she afraid of them? "Look, they know me over there so it won't be all that strange if I turn up, I'll just ask about the necklace and come back."

"No, I won't let you Iz, like Max said what if it's dangerous they have powers to protect them at least" Michael cut in

"It could work" Alex said from the couch. They all looked at him. "Look if they know her it won't be suspicious. All she has to do is ask then leave, if she senses trouble then she can call us on her cell." Isabel nodded. "I trust her" Alex smiled at Isabel who blushed and smiled shyly back.

"So when do I leave?" she asked

"Now I guess, just be careful ok. If something goes wrong call us" Max said as he gave her the necklace. Isabel headed for the door when Michael stopped her. 

"You don't have to do this"

Isabel nodded. "I know but I want to, you would for her" she motioned to Maria who was talking to Max. "Just like I am for him," she said looking at Alex. "If whatever this is helps them then I'll do it, I'll be careful I promise" with that he pulled her in a hug.

"Just remember to leave if you sense anything bad ok," he whispered before letting her go. 

Alex walked up to him and patted his shoulder. "She'll be ok"

Michael nodded then went to sit down. He wouldn't be ok until his sister came back unharmed.

A few hours later Isabel walked in the Crashdown. Michael rushed up to her. "You ok?"

She smiled. "Yeah I'm fine." She turned to the others. "I couldn't find out anything. But this one guy saw it and seemed to act strangely, I think his name was River dog."

Maria sat down in a huff. "Great another dead end, just fucking great"

Isabel looked apologetically at Alex who smiled in thanks. She walked back over to the counter. A man tapped her shoulder and she turned recognising him as the man from the reservation. He handed her a piece of the necklace that had been missing from the original. "Come to the reservation tonight, come alone" he said then left. She rushed over to the booth.

"Who was that?" Maria asked

Isabel placed the part on the table and explained. "I'll go with you" Alex said

"He told me to go alone," Isabel argued

"I'm not letting you go alone, I'll go as well after all it is about us," Alex snapped.

Isabel sighed. "Fine, we'll leave soon, it takes awhile to get there" Alex nodded and watched as she went to get changed.

"You guys wait for us here, we'll come as soon as we get some answers" They all nodded as Alex and Isabel walked to the door. Maria ran after Alex. "What?"

"Just be careful ok. I can't lose you, leave if—" 

Alex cut her off with a hug. "Anything is wrong, yeah I got it. I'll be fine, just find something to occupy yourself with" he motioned to Michael. "Or someone" he laughed and ran outside as Maria was about to hit him. She laughed and rolled her eyes then went to sit by Kyle. 

2 hours had passed and they hadn't heard a word yet.

"Something's happened I know it" Maria said as she started pacing. Max looked at her and noticed how worried she looked. "They've had an accident or something, why hasn't Alex called, we have to go out there"

Max walked over to her. "Maria calm down, I'm sure there fine. Alex said he'd call if something bad had happened. Just wait ok, there fine."

Maria nodded but kept glancing at the doors. Keep busy, that's what she needed to do. She noticed a tub of sugar and some empty containers on the counter so she went to fill them. Sure she was doing Liz a favour but at that moment she didn't care, she just needed to stay busy. 

Max shook his head as he watched her. He too was worried. He decided to go to the back to rest for a while. Liz followed him. "Hi Max, so um what are you doing?"

"Resting, I'm just tired," he told her. Liz nodded.

"So um do you think about me?" she asked startling him.

"Um well, I mean sometimes yes, why?" he stuttered

"Well it's just that Kyle said it was ok if I be with you and I just wanted you to know" Max nodded but then looked at her sadly. 

"We can't be together Liz, we made a pact not to get involved and I'm going along with it, no matter how much I don't want to"

Back out front Kyle watched on with amusement as Michael tried his hardest not to look at Maria. "God man, just go over there"

Michael shook his head. "No dude, I wouldn't know what to say"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Just try and calm her down or something, she looks like she needs it" he looked over to find Maria pour some Tabasco sauce on a piece of chocolate cake. "Now that's disgusting, I'm gonna go bug Max and Liz"

Michael laughed as he watched Kyle go into the back room. He got up and walked over to Maria. "Hey what's with the Tabasco?"

Maria looked up not noticing how close he was. She could feel the heat of his skin. She moved away a little. "Sweet and spicy"

Michael looked confused "Sweet and spicy?"

She nodded. "Yeah we like things sweet and spicy, if we don't add Tabasco to things then everything tastes to bland. We have to even it out." Michael just grimaced at the thought. He watched as she ate some of the cake. She saw him watching her. "Want some?" Michael made a face and she smiled. "Thought so"

A few minutes went past and Maria had started to pace again. "That's it we have to go"

"Maria calm down, like Max said there probably fine, maybe on there way back even" he said trying to calm her worries. 

"I've lost to many people in my life I can't lose Alex, what if they had an accident?"

Michael shuddered. He was just as worried as her, his sister was out there, but he couldn't think like that and neither could she. They had to be positive. "Maria they are fine."

Maria sighed loudly. "Just saying there fine doesn't make it true, god I just wish that, that I don't know do something"

Michael looked at her strangely. "Do what?"

"I don't know, something to make me feel calm, make me feel as though everything will be alright." She said softly. She turned and went to the window knowing it was useless; nothing was going to calm her. Not until Alex came back.

Michael walked over to her and swung her around to face him. He then crushed his lips with hers. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and she accepted it massaging hers with his. She moaned and steadied herself on his chest. Ok maybe trying to calm her down wasn't useless.

Michael moaned as she touched his chest. He didn't know what possessed him to kiss her, she just looked so worried and lost, and he wanted to make her feel better. He pulled away when air became necessary. Maria let go of him and looked up at him questionably. "That was to calm you down" 

"Thanks" Maria replied then walked off into the back room. 

Michael hit his head on the wall. 'That was to calm you down, you idiot, why of all things did you go and say that?' Michael's mental scolding was cut short when Alex and Isabel came through the door.

Maria ran through the door and straight to Alex. "Where the hell have you been?" she yelled

Alex rolled his eyes. "Sorry it took a little longer that we thought but we talked to River dog and we found a few things out." They all sat down as Alex explained about the writings on the cave walls, all of the symbols and about Necado.

Maria gasped. "There are more of us?"

Alex shrugged. "I'm not sure, but River dog said that there was definitely at least one, Necado, but he hasn't seen him since."

Maria jumped out of her seat excitedly. "We have to go back there now, I want to see, to learn more"

Alex shook his head. "We can't, River dog said that there wasn't anymore to tell, and not to come back. But on the way back here I drew the symbols, see here." He gave the paper to Max. Maria just stood looking angry. She wanted to go; she knew she should have gone. "Maria—" Alex started. Maria just raised her hand telling Alex to stop.

She took a breath and walked outside. Michael followed her. "Maria"

"Go back inside Michael I want to be alone" she snapped.

"God what is your problem, you were just given some answers or at least some clues about your past and yet your pissed off. I don't get you" Michael yelled

Maria turned and spoke evenly. "You don't understand, you never will." With that she went to the jeep and drove off. Max came outside and stood beside Michael.

"She's just upset because she wasn't the one to go, you have to understand, finding home was Maria's thing. That's the only thing she cares about, well ever since our parents…" Max trailed off the memory to painful.

"I just want to help her," Michael said softly.

"I know but, look just let her calm down ok. She's just angry right now; she'll get over it. You really like her don't you" Max stated rather than asked

Michael nodded. "Yeah I do" 

Max looked at him long and hard. "Just don't get in too deep. Maria's not one to show her emotions well."

Michael sighed as Max walked back inside. "Too late"


	9. Blood samples, human

**CHAPTER 8 _(Blood samples, human)_**

Max and Alex walked into the Crashdown and headed towards a booth. Liz saw them and walked over. "Hey guys, where's Maria?"

Alex shrugged "We don't know, she kind of took off last night and we haven't seen her since."

Liz gasped. "She's gone?"

Max stood and rubbed her arms comfortingly. "Don't worry, she's not gone gone, just gone."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Great explanation Max, I'm sure she understood perfectly."

Max glared at him while Liz tried to stifle a chuckle. "What I mean is that, well when ever she gets mad or something she goes to a place where she likes to chill and think. She'll be back soon."

Liz nodded and sighed in relief. If Maria weren't coming back then Max would leave. 

"Um hey Liz, you wanna take a drive somewhere?" Max asked

Liz smiled "Where?"

"Just a drive I want to show you something" Liz nodded then they headed out the door just as Isabel came in. 

"Hey Alex" she greeted as she sat opposite him.

"Hey Iz, ah thanks again for last night, you didn't have to do that" Alex told her

"Yeah but I wanted to, I mean it all means so much to you, I just wanted to help." She smiled shyly. Alex nodded and was about to say something when Michael interrupted.

"Hey, where's Maria?"

Alex and Isabel shared a smile and Michael glared at them. "Don't know but she'll be back soon, why?" Alex asked

"Oh I just want to ask her something" Michael replied then sat next to Isabel.

Michael looked between the two and noticed that something was different. He eyed them suspiciously. "So what happened last night to make you guys late?"

Isabel blushed a deep red while Alex looked away shyly.

******************

**FLASHBACK**

_"Well at least we know something," Alex said as they walked back to the car._

_"Yeah, did you know that there was another?" Isabel asked him. Alex shook his head._

_"No, Maria will be happy though" _

_Isabel smiled and continued walking. "So home's up there somewhere huh?" Isabel said as he looked up at the night sky._

_Alex too looked up. "Yeah, somewhere." He then looked at Isabel's profile. He had to admit that she was beautiful, and whenever she was around he started to feel things, things he shouldn't._

_Isabel sighed and turned to see Alex staring at her. "What?"_

_"Your beautiful" he whispered. 'Shit' he thought. He hadn't mean tot say that but it was what he was thinking at the time. Isabel smiled._

_"Thankyou" she whispered back. The next thing she knew was that their faces were inching closer. 'This is it' Isabel thought. 'He's going to kiss me'. _

_Alex inched in taking in her eyes then her mouth when suddenly a cough was heard from behind them. Both jumped away from each other. Isabel cursed whoever had interrupted them while Alex silently thanked them. He couldn't get involved. He had to stop the feelings._

_Alex turned and saw a smiling Eddie. He walked over. "I think the lady dropped this." He said handing over a silver bracelet. Isabel thanked him and hopped into the car. Eddie winked at Alex before he too joined Isabel for the journey home, neither one saying anything about there almost kiss._

**END FLASHBACK**

**************************

Alex coughed. "Ah Isabel dropped her bracelet so we were looking for it." It wasn't a total lie.

Michael nodded unconvinced. "Right." 

An hour later Alex's cell rang. "Hello. What? Oh god, are they ok? They what? We're on our way" 

Alex hung up his phone and headed out of the booth with Michael and Isabel following. "Max and Liz were in an accident, Liz is fine but Max was taken in to hospital in critical condition, they want to take a blood sample"

"Oh god, they can't take his blood" Isabel yelled in shock

Alex nodded. "I know, Michael try Maria's cell." Michael nodded and tried but received no answer. "Damn it, she'll go ape shit when she finds out"

They reached the hospital and ran up to the ER where they saw Kyle and Liz. "They just took him for a blood sample now, what are you going to do?"

Alex looked at Kyle then Michael, "I'll need one of you to give me blood, they can't test Max's it's not the same."

"I'll do it" Michael volunteered. Kyle sighed in relief, even the though of blood made him sick. "Ok, Liz go get a syringe or whatever and get ready, Kyle keep a lookout"

Kyle nodded then went to the door. Alex took out his wallet. "I'll go try Maria again"

Liz came back and took a sample and added it to a tube. "Maria's on her way, and she doesn't sound too good" Alex said as he changed the name on the sample. "Kyle go and switch this" Alex handed him the tube.

"Ok." Kyle said as he left. 

"You ok?" Isabel asked her brother. Michael nodded but closed his eyes. He was a little drained. Just then Maria burst through the doors.

"Where's Max?" she asked frantically. Alex walked over to her.

"Maria calm down he's---" Maria cut him off. 

"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN" she yelled. "My brother is in a hospital, possibly dying and your telling me to calm down?" Alex went to grab her arms when a nurse wheeled in Max. Maria ran over to him. "Oh my god Max, are you ok?"

Max nodded slightly, his head still hurt a little. "Yeah don't worry sis I'm still here" Max smiled but then went limp. 

Maria shook him, "Max, Max oh my god Max wake up, don't leave me, you can't leave me, you promised" she yelled as a tear fell from her eye. 

The nurse walked over to Max and checked him. "He's just knocked out from the drugs we gave him, He'll be fine, and we took a blood sample so that probably drained him a little as well." 

Maria nodded still unsure. Her brother was unconscious and not looking very healthy, what is she supposed to think? Maria snapped her head towards Alex. "Blood?" she whispered.

Alex walked over to her and leant down. "Don't worry, we took care of it, we switched his with a sample we got from Michael"

Maria nodded in relief and looked towards Michael. She mouthed 'Thankyou' then turned towards Max holding his hand. "God why was he driving?" she asked quietly. "Why weren't you with him?" she looked at Alex.

"He dropped me off at the Crashdown then took Liz somewhere to show her something" Alex said but after seeing her brows crease instantly regretted it.

"Liz? He was taking Liz somewhere, my brother was driving to show Liz something?" she asked slowly raising her voice. Alex nodded and Maria looked up at Liz then glared at her. "You go anywhere near my brother again and I will kill you," she said seriously. 

Liz's eyes went wide. "What? How can you blame this on me? I wasn't driving, why is it that you can't like me?" 

"Because it's all your fault, everything, this" she motioned to Max "Is your fault. If you would have just left us and Max alone then he wouldn't have wanted to drive you somewhere and crashed. If you hadn't of opened your big mouth and distract him from looking at the road he wouldn't be here right now. God I don't even know why he couldn't just have left you in the Crashdown that day"

Alex gasped in shock. "Maria"

"No Alex, she has done nothing but screw up our lives. Max trusted her with our secret and what does she do? She tells everyone. Then she makes us stay because what? You're afraid that Max will leave you? Well get this into your head Parker, you and Max can never be anything all right. You will never be his girlfriend and one day we will eventually leave and never come back. If you hadn't of stopped us from leaving than this wouldn't have happened. If you had left us alone from the beginning like I told you then he wouldn't be here right now. So ask me again Liz, how I can blame this on you. Go on, do it."

Liz just looked at her not being able to say anything. Maria continued in a calmer voice.

"I don't like you cause you have hurt my brother and you betrayed his trust. How he could still like someone like you is beyond me. You only care about yourself no one else because if you did, if you really loved Max the way you think you do, then you would have left us alone, You would have left Max alone instead of egging him on into thinking that you honestly care for him and then have it all come to this. What you have Liz, isn't love, trust or loyalty to us, It's selfishness, pure selfishness, that is the reason I don't like you"

Liz stood there shocked at the words Maria had just said. She looked towards Isabel, her best friend for some sort of defence but saw nothing. Isabel just turned her eyes away and stood by Alex. Isabel thought Maria was right. Liz was acting on nothing but selfishness when she made then stay, but then again her and Michael were no better. But still, Liz should have listened to Maria; maybe all of this could have been avoided. 

The doctor walked through the door but slowed his pace as he neared his patient. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. "Well how is our patient?" he walked over to where Max lay. 

Max started to move and then slowly opened his eyes. "Mmmm, what's going on?" 

Maria rushed over to him and looked at the doctor. The doctor looked at his eyes then his charts. "Well Mr Evans, your vitals are good but we would like to keep you in overnight for observation then do an MIT in the morning."

Maria looked at Max worryingly. Max grabbed her hand reassuringly. "Look doctor besides feeling drowsy I'm fine, I don't need a scan or to stay here, I mean I have a lot of school work and I'd only be wasting bed space for other patients."

The doctor smiled. "Well I guess it would be ok. But what I'll do is give you some antibiotics to take and make sure you get plenty of bed rest." Max nodded and the doctor left. 

Maria hoped off the bed. "Well lets go, I don't want to be in here any longer than I have to and you need to get into bed" she told Max.

Max rolled his eyes. "Yes mommy Maria" he laughed. As they were walking down the corridor Isabel stopped. 

"Oh I left my purse on the table in Max's room." Alex looked at her in exasperation. "What? We were in the middle of a crisis I wasn't thinking." She said defensively.

Alex shook his head. "Fine I'll get it, you guys go get in the car." As he walked into the room he noticed two men going through Max's room, he remembered one of them from earlier that day when he was on the phone to Maria, they guy was just staring at him. The two men looked at him. "She forgot her purse," he said as he left the room.

**_Later that night at the Apartment_**

"They are following us I know it, they were going through your room Max, we have to do something" Alex told him as he relayed the details from that day. 

"I can't believe it, I knew we'd be found out, we have to run" Maria said pacing the room.

"No we don't, look I have a plan" Alex said getting Maria's attention. "Ok, we firstly let the guy follow Max tomorrow then Max can lose him, you and I will follow in a car and see where this guy goes after he loses Max, hopefully to a motel or something, then when he leaves we search the room and hopefully find something out about him."

Maria thought about it. "That could actually work, but we can't take the Jeep, we need another car." 

Alex nodded "Yeah I thought about that already"

**_The next day_**

"So we just follow this guy after Max and Liz lose him?" Michael asked from behind the wheel of the Jetta. Maria just sat mutely beside him in anger. Out of all the people they knew Alex had thought of using Michael's car. Alex was going to die.

Alex nodded from the back. He knew Maria was pissed but they needed a car. "Yeah that's pretty much it. Oh look there he is, Max must have gotten rid of him. Go."

Michael started the car and drove behind him. After 20 mins of driving they pulled into a cheap motel. "So what do we do now?" Michael asked.

Alex sat back in his seat. "Now we wait."

After ½ an hour Michael was bored. "He's never gonna leave that room"

As he finished the guy opened the door and got into his car and drove off. Maria turned and smirked at Michael. "Never?"

Alex shook his head from the back. He just sat there for ½ an hour listening to them two flirt and was getting quite sick of it. "Look, I'm going to keep look out around the building, you go and search the room" he told Maria. Maria nodded then pulled Michael along with her.

"What am I doing?" he asked.

"Being my lookout" she lied. That's what Alex was doing, she just wanted to be around him more, she just couldn't let him know that.

"Isn't that what Alex is doing?" he whined. A thought then struck him. "You don't trust me do you? You pulled me here so I wouldn't—" 

Maria cut him off by pulling him into the room. "Shut up your going to get us caught, look just watch out the window ok" she said as she walked to the closet. "Ok, no luggage tags, Michael check the garbage for any notes or something" Michael nodded then went over to the bed. 

"You know, this is the second time we have been in some cheap motel together," he said with a smile.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Well don't get used to it"

Michael laughed and went through the garbage. He pulled out various papers and came across a name. "I think his name is Moss, and look here's a number." Maria took the number and started to dial on the phone. "What are you doing?" Michael asked

"Finding out who's on the other line." Maria pulled the phone to her ear but Michael twisted it so that he could hear as well. 

Some one picked up the phone. "Topolsky" they answered. Maria hung up the phone.

"That was Ms Topolsky, as in school counsellor Topolsky" Maria said in shock.

Michael nodded. "We need to get back to the others. Obviously she's not who she says she is."

**_At the Crashdown_**

"Topolsky? Are you sure?" Max asked. Michael and Maria both nodded.

"Definitely, I knew she couldn't be trusted" Maria said angrily. "We have to do something, get her to confess or something, if she knew that we knew about her then she'd probably leave, it's either her or us"

"You guys can't leave, it'll be to suspicious" Isabel spoke up.

Alex nodded. "Yeah she's right, we need a plan. Ok Kyle, she's been hounding you about Max right?" Kyle nodded. "Ok, well this is what we do…"

The next day at school Kyle walked into Ms Topolsky's office. "What is it Kyle?"

"Look, I'm only doing because I'm worried about my friends alright. If Max and his mates are into drugs or whatever then I don't—" 

Topolsky cut him off. "Drugs?" she asked

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, that's what there involved in right?" Topolsky shook her head then grabbed a clipboard. 

"Just write down everything you know and we'll take it from there." Kyle nodded then sat down. There was a knock at the door and Topolsky answered it. "Liz, what is it?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute" Topolsky nodded then followed Liz out into the corridor. Kyle quickly shut the door then went to the window and let Alex in. Alex walked over to the computer.

"So what are you looking for?" Kyle asked. This was the plan, for Kyle to get in then let Alex go through her files to get any evidence, Liz was outside trying to tell her that Kyle was having problems with jealousy. Kyle didn't like that part of the plan, why would he be jealous of Max?

"Anything that links her to FBI or something." Alex continued typing then said bingo.

"What?" Kyle said from the door.

Alex turned the computer towards him just as Topolsky re entered the room. "What are you doing here?" she asked Alex. She then looked down at her computer; Alex had hacked into her files.

"What is the FBI doing in West Roswell?"

Topolsky walked over to her desk and shut down the computer and gathered her stuff. "Don't think that because you know who I am it's going to end. I was on your side, I could have helped you." With that she left.

Kyle looked at Alex. "We're all going to have to watch what we do and say, there's bound to be more like her around."


	10. Heatwaves and soap factoies

**CHAPTER 9 _(Heatwaves and Soap factories)_**

"Stupid Liz, to lazy to clean the Crashdown herself" Michael muttered as he swept. Liz had gone upstairs to study and left Michael to clean alone. Michael was the cook there and closed that night.

He looked up when he sensed someone outside.

**_Outside_**

Maria looked into the Crashdown and saw Michael sweeping. She didn't know what she was doing here. She had told Michael that they couldn't be anything and yet she couldn't stay away from him. She saw him look at her and she thought about turning away but then he moved to open the door.

**_Inside_**

Michael wondered what she was doing here. She said they couldn't be together; maybe she had changed her mind. He walked over and unlocked the door. The next move was hers.

**_Outside_**

Maria glanced at the unlocked door. She knew the next move was hers but did she want to make it? She looked into Michael's eyes and knew she did. It was wrong but she had to. Maria opened the door and walked inside. No words were said as she placed her hands on his chest and he crushed their mouths together in a passionate kiss. 

As the kiss became more intense Michael lifted Maria and placed her legs around his waist. Maria knocked over a container on the counter in her haste to balance herself. Michael pulled away from her lips and attacked her neck as he pushed her down into a near by booth where they continued to make out not noticing that Liz had been watching from the backroom window when she came down to get milk.

**_The next day_**

"Max"

Max looked up from his book and saw Liz approaching him. "Yeah"

"Have you noticed anything wrong with Maria lately?" she asked

Max laughed and shook his head. "What usually isn't wrong with Maria?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Max I'm serious, I think something's going on between her and Michael, I saw them last night in the Crashdown"

****

**_In the Art room_**

"Hey Michael" Liz greeted. 

Michael turned with a scowl on his face. What a way to ruin a good morning. He just spent 20 minutes in the eraser room with Maria and was feeling pretty good. "What do you want?"

Liz raised her hands in defence. "No need to get snippy. I just want to know what's going on between you and Maria?"

**_In an empty classroom_**

"Nothing we're just sucking face" Maria shrugged.

Max scrunched his face in disgust. Definitely not something he wanted to hear from his sister. "I thought you said you didn't want to be with him"

Maria sighed. "We're not together Max, I mean he knows that"

"Are you sure?" Max asked. Maria nodded. "But what about the pact, I thought we wouldn't act on any urges, we'd discuss it first"

Maria rolled her eyes. "Max, your not exactly the first person I think of when I'm having urges. I just thought go for it you know?"

Max nodded. "Just don't let it go to far."

"Max, it's just eraser room fun, nothing more" Maria said. But whom was she trying to assure?

**_Art room_**

Michael shook his head. "Go away Liz, it's none of your business what's between Maria and I"

Liz sighed. "You do know it can't be anything right?"

Michael laughed. "Just because Max can't be with you, doesn't mean Maria can't be with me"

Liz growled. Well if she can't have Max, Michael sure as hell isn't going to get Maria. "Do you guys even talk?"

Michael glared at her. "Sure we do" he lied. 

"So why haven't you gone public?" Liz smirked.

Michael turned back to his painting. "Again none of your business just go away"

Liz smiled. Mission accomplished.

**_Outside by the trees_**

"So do you like, you know, go through everything a normal human woman would?" Isabel asked hesitantly. She saw Maria sitting by a tree painting her nails and joined her. She had some things she was still curious about.

Maria smiled. It seemed Isabel wasn't afraid anymore. "You mean like periods?"

Isabel nodded shyly. "Yeah I get them, you have no idea how happy I was when I did. I mean most women hate them but when I got them, I felt normal you know?"

"What about relationships? I mean you're pretty popular with the guys but you never really go on dates or anything. It's not like it would be hard for you to get one?" Isabel said

Maria sighed. "Have you ever been afraid to let anybody see you? I mean really see you?" Isabel nodded. "Times that by a thousand and you have what I feel. I can't let anyone in, it changes everything if I do"

"What about Michael?" Isabel inquired.

Maria shook her head. "I can't be with anyone, I have to be alone" Isabel nodded and let the subject drop. Maria looked at Isabel's shoes and touched the blue on them. "Hold out your hand"

Isabel did so and watched as her nail polish turned the same blue as her shoes. Maria smiled. "At least we can do cool stuff like that"

Isabel smiled. "Yeah, so ah what's Alex really like?"

Maria laughed internally. She knew that was bound to come up. "He's a good guy. The best friend a girl could have."

**_In the eraser room_**

"Oh god Maria" 

"Mmmm, Michael" Maria moaned as he kissed a trail down her neck and back up to her lips. After her conversation with Isabel, Maria went by the Art rooms and saw Michael painting and all those feelings came back. She waited in the eraser room until he walked past and pulled him in.

Michael smiled she bit his ear lobe, but then remembered what Liz asked. He stopped Maria and pulled back. "Why did you pull me in here?"

Maria smiled seductively. "Why do you think?" She kissed him again but he pulled back. 

"Well shouldn't we like talk or something?" Michael asked as she kissed his neck. Maria attached herself to his lips again.

"Hi, how are you?" she mumbled as she kissed him.

"Fine and you?" he replied while giving her a hickey. Maria didn't reply but continued paying attention to his bottom lip. "So did you hear about the party at the soap factory?" Maria nodded. Michael pulled her in for a searing kiss. "Are you going to go?"

Maria started kissing a trail down his chest where his buttons were undone. "I don't know," she breathed.

Michael brought her back up. "You don't know?" 

Maria nodded. "Friday's like light years from now" she said as she attacked his neck once more. Michael closed his eyes. He had to know where this was going. He had to ask.

**_In the library_**

"Max why is it ok for Michael and Maria but not us?" Liz whined.

"It's not ok for Maria to be with Michael, they can't be together and she knows that, just like we can't." Max tried to explain.

"It just hurt when I saw them Max." Liz said quietly.

Max rubbed her arms gently. "I know, but we can't. To much is at stake."

**_Empty classroom_**

Max looked at Maria worryingly. She had pulled him into an empty classroom to talk and she was pacing the room. She stopped and turned to him. "It's gotten complicated" was all she said.

Max nodded. "Michael?"

"Yeah, all of a sudden the eraser rooms not enough, he wants to go public but I can't. He should know this." Maria said still pacing.

"Maria you have to end it" Max said gently.

Maria nodded. "I know, but why does it feel so good when I'm with him?" she said softly. Max just stayed quiet because he knew there was more to it. "It's just, I want to be with him but I feel like, that being who I am is going to get him hurt"

Max just hugged her. He understood. That's how he felt about Liz. "I just want you to be happy Maria, just do whatever you think is right."

*~*~*~*

Later that night Max and Maria walked into the abandoned soap factory. "This looks cool" Max said. Maria nodded then spotted Michael. 

"Oh god Max lets go this way" Max was about to ask why but saw Michael then understood. 

"What happened to talking to him?" he asked with a smile.

Maria glared at him. "Shut up Max" Max laughed and spotted Liz. Maria glanced to where he was looking and nudged him. "Just go Max"

"I thought you didn't want me to be around Liz?" he said.

Maria shrugged. "You'll only have that look on your face for the rest of the night if you don't so go"

Max smiled. "Thanks Ria."

Maria turned and bumped into Alex. "Alex hey"

"Hey, so this is kind of cool huh?" he said looking around. "I saw Michael earlier, wanted to know where you were"

Maria looked to the ground. "What did you tell him?" 

Alex smiled. "I figured you were ignoring him so I said I didn't know if you were even coming."

Maria smiled. "Thanks" as they continued walking around Isabel came up to them.

"Hey Maria, Alex" Maria smiled. 

"Hey, look I'm just going to go over there, I'll be back" Alex glared at her as she left. He didn't want to be alone with Isabel; those feelings he wasn't supposed to feel kept coming back.

"So ah how are you doing?" Isabel asked.

Alex smiled. "I'm good, you?"

Isabel smiled. Maybe now was a good time to ask him out. It was the 21st century anyway, girls ask guys out all the time. "I'm ok, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out some time?"

Alex frowned. Of course he did but he couldn't. He had a pact to keep. "Sorry Iz, but you know we can't be anymore than just friends" Isabel smiled sadly. Alex looked at her heart broken face and couldn't take it. "But I'd like to go out with you as friends"

Isabel looked up hopefully. Friends is good, friends first, couple later. Yeah she could do that. "Yeah, that would be great." 

Alex smiled. "Cool, well I have to go find Max and talk to him so I'll see you later." Isabel cheered when he left and went to go find Maria. She had to ask what colour Alex likes the most so she'd know what to wear.

**_Outside_**

Michael had found Maria and pulled her outside. "Why have you been ignoring me?"

"I haven't been ignoring you" she lied. 

"Then why haven't we talked?" he asked

Maria sighed. "Look Michael, we can't get intense"

Michael was confused. "Who's getting intense? I just want some answers."

"You're getting intense," she yelled.

Michael scoffed. "You got pretty intense at the Crashdown the other night"

Maria shook her head. "Maybe we shouldn't have started this."

"What?" Michael said quietly. 

Maria sighed. "We can't be together, I thought we could but I was wrong. I shouldn't have kissed you in the Crashdown I should have just walked away."

"Maria don't say that, I want to be with you" Michael told her.

"I'm sorry Michael, but I'm alone, a stone wall and that's the way it's got to be." She walked past him and back inside leaving Michael to mull over what happened.

Inside Maria bumped into Isabel. "Maria what colour does Alex like?"

Maria furrowed her brows. "What? Hey do you smell smoke?"

Isabel nodded and noticed people running for the entrance, just as they were about to leave, a guy ran past and put a bottle of alcohol in each of there hands. 

Alex and Max ran around a corner followed by Michael, Kyle and Liz. "Where's Maria?" Alex yelled.

Max looked around the corner and saw the Sheriff shine his torch on Maria then on Isabel.

"Well, well ladies what do we have here?" Jim said as he took the bottles. "You two will have to come with me" 

Maria looked behind her as Jim pulled them outside and saw Max. She mouthed that she was going to be ok but Max along with Alex were worried. The Sheriff of course had carted Maria off to jail many times before but now it was different, he suspected them.

**_In the cell_**

"Oh god this is bad." Isabel mumbled. 

Maria rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it, you'll be out when your parents get here" Maria said. "I'll be out when Alex's mom gets here"

Isabel looked at Maria. "You've been in here a lot huh?"

Maria nodded. "A few times yeah. Why?"

Isabel glanced at the floor. "I don't know, why though? I mean, you used to be different I guess"

Maria smirked. "Stalking me?"

Isabel laughed. "No, everyone noticed it, you used to be so social but then you stopped, I mean yeah you're still popular but you talk to less people and get arrested a lot. What happened?"

Maria shook her head. "I'm not popular"

Isabel smiled. "Yes you are, you just chose to ignore it, like the question I asked."

Maria laughed. Smart girl. "When mom and dad died I guess I changed. I got more interested in finding home than anything else."

"Why? Why is finding home so important to you?" Isabel asked. Maria half expected her to ask about her parents but everyone knew how they died. Diane and Philip Evans were pretty well known in the town. Their father was a lawyer so her earned a lot of money. All of which Maria and Max inherited when they died.

"You wouldn't understand" Maria mumbled.

"Try me" 

Maria looked up. "I guess, I just want to find out if there's anyone out there waiting for us to come home. Max and I have another family out there somewhere and there all we have now, so I'd like to find them. Before, we had a family so it wasn't so important, but now, now we don't."

"You have us," Isabel said softly.

Maria smiled. "But you all have families, even Alex does. I just want to know I belong somewhere."

Isabel was about to speak but Jim walked in. "Ok girls I talked to your mother Isabel and Mrs Whitman Maria, and they agree that you two need to spend some time in here to think about what you've done,"

"We didn't do anything," Isabel yelled.

"Two minors in possession of alcohol is an offence. I'll talk to you both later," he said as he walked off.

Isabel huffed as she sat down. Maria just stayed silent. $10 says the Sheriff didn't talk to Mrs Whitman. No matter what she would have been down there to get her out. She hated cops. Ever since their parents died, Amy Whitman had been like a mother to them, her and their mother were best friends. Whenever Maria got into trouble she was always there, no questions asked. 

"So, what exactly have you been in here for anyway?" Isabel asked. Everyone knew Maria was thrown in jail a lot but no one ever knew why. 

Maria shrugged. "Breaking and entering, drinking, destroying property and so on."

"What?" Isabel said shocked.

Maria sighed. "I broke into a few places I thought had information about us, like the convention centre but got caught, I still can't believe Max works there, and after my parents funeral I guess I got a little out of control. I went into my dads cellar and took a bottle of wine and drunk the whole thing, but it turns out that with us aliens it only takes one sip to get drunk, so imagine what a whole bottle did"

Isabel was in shock.

Maria continued. "So after I drank it I was really angry that my parents had left me so I went over to an old warehouse and started breaking things, you know to try and get rid of some of my anger, but it turns out it was private property and the owner called the Sheriff who arrested me for drinking and destroying property. He only put me in over night though, I guess he felt sorry for me because of my parents."

Isabel nodded. "They were good people"

Maria smiled sadly. "The best."

"Ok girls wake up" Jim said as he walked into the cell. "I want some questions answered now. Isabel, I want to know what your involvement is with Maria, Max and Alex. Why do you hang out together and what do you know about Ms Topolsky?"

Isabel looked at Maria who seemed worried. Isabel smiled and turned back Jim. "Look Sheriff, I'm just a kid, I'm 17, a sophomore at high school, I made some new friends, is that a crime?"

Jim shook his head. "At the soap factory—"

Isabel cut him off, "You made a mistake. I wish that I had broken the law but I didn't, we didn't. The reason you arrested us had nothing to do with the party did it? Look, I demand that you let us go right now or I'll get a lawyer and sue for abusive treatment of a minor. I may be a kid but I know my rights."

Jim looked at Isabel in shock then at Maria who was smirking. He had no choice.

Once outside Isabel jumped up and down happily. "God I can't believe I just did that, I mean I've never done that" 

Maria laughed. "I can't believe you did either. But thankyou, for not giving us in"

Isabel smiled. "Hey were friends aren't we? I don't turn in friends"

Maria smiled again. "God friends with you, who would have thought?" They both laughed as they continued home. 

"So what is Alex's favourite colour?" 


	11. Losing Alex

**_AN: Thankyou guys for your Fb, here is a new part for you, it's a long one, we're heading into the AU side of things now, I'm still going with the episodes but with my twists and I have a feeling that you guys will love me then hate me again by the end of this chapter. But I promise that it will eventually end happily. Have I ever strayed you wrong before? And just to put this out there, this is not a Groupie fic (Alex/Maria) as some of you have asked, even though it may seem like it at times. I am a die-hard Candy so this fic will be M&M. _**

***********

**CHAPTER 10 _(Losing Alex)_**

****

****

"Iz look, it's been made very clear that we can't have "relationships" with the Czechoslovakians," Michael said as he continued to flip burger patties on the grill. 

Isabel shook her head. "That's not true, I even have a sort of date thing with Alex, so you can't say that we can't." Michael rolled his eyes at her. "Hey, just because you can't keep a hold of Maria, don't go ruining it for me." She laughed when Michael glared at her and decided to go over to where Alex, Max and Maria were. It looked like they were fighting.

"Hey guys," she greeted them

"Do you mind we're kind of in the middle of something," Maria snapped angrily. Isabel took a step back and Maria sighed. "Sorry Iz, I didn't mean it." Isabel nodded.

"I can go," she said. Maria shook her head then motioned for her to sit. Her and Isabel had formed some sort of friendship while in jail and she wasn't about to ruin it. "So what's going on?"

"I want to go back to the caves, but Max here is saying no." Alex said angrily. Since he had been to the cave, all he had been thinking about was the symbols on the cave, he needed to know more, and he knew that River dog knew more than what he was telling.

"Alex, you're not going and that's final." Max said. Alex glared at him then jumped out of the booth and left the café, pushing the door with such force as to create a loud bang. Max glanced at his sister. "Maria…"

Maria put her hand out to stop him from speaking any further. "Save it Max, look, you may not want to know about our planet but we do. All Alex wants to do is check it out."  Maria walked out of the café and found Alex leaning against the car. "Alex,"

"I'm going." He stated.

Maria shook her head. "Alex, maybe you shouldn't, it'll only piss Max off more."

"I'm going and there's not a damn thing Max, can do to stop me." He yelled as he jumped in his car and drove off.

Maria sighed and rubbed at her temples. "Hey." Kyle said startling her.

"Kyle, hey."

He took in her appearance. She was angry and upset it was obvious. "You wanna talk?" he offered. Since finding out about the aliens, Kyle hadn't really had a chance at talking to Maria. He saw this as an opportunity to do so.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Not really." Nodding, Kyle stuck his hands in his pocket and rocked on his heels. Maria looked at him; it was obvious to her that he wasn't going to go away. "Fine, let's walk." 

"So, what's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"Alex wants to go back to the caves but Max doesn't think it's a good idea."

"And what do you think?" 

Maria shrugged, kicking a pebble on the ground that was in her way. "I don't know. One side agrees with Alex wanting to go, but the other agrees with Max. We don't even know if we can trust this guy. I just don't want Alex to get hurt."

"Can I ask you a question?" Maria nodded. "Are you and Whitman, like lovers or something?"

Looking at Kyle like he had grown a second head, Maria yelled. "WHAT? Whatever gave you that stupid idea?"

Kyle ducked his head sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just, well you're always together and I don't know, sometimes that's just how it looks."

Bursting out with laughter, Maria shook her head. "Geez, Kyle. Alex is like my brother. For me to have feelings for him would be gross, and very, very wrong." Kyle sighed in relief and Maria narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?"

"Well, it's just…Michael, he sort of wanted to know." Kyle stammered.

Maria's mouth formed an 'o'. "Well we're not, lovers that is, far from it. Tell him he can rest easy, not like it's any of his business anyway."

"Hey he really cares for you ya know." Kyle said defending his friend. 

Maria pursed her lips together and nodded. "I know," she said quietly. "But it's better if he didn't."

Kyle stopped walking and pulled Maria over to sit at one of the park benches they passed. "Why? Why can't he like you, why can't you like him back? What's so wrong with living for the moment huh? He knows that one day your gonna find your way home, and has he ever stopped you from finding it?" Maria shook her head. "No, he hasn't, if I recall, he helped you. Maria let me give you some advice, don't live for the future, you'll just miss out on everything good that's right in front of you."

Maria smiled at him. The boy made sense. "When did you get so smart?"

Giving her a bright smile, he answered. "What do you mean when? I was born smart."

This earned a full-blown laugh from Maria. "Born smart, oh I seriously doubt it, I still remember you blowing up the science lab in 7th grade. As I recall, the science labs were unusable for two weeks."

Kyle scoffed. "And who was my partner?" Maria bowed her head and blushed. Kyle smiled smugly. "Yeah, you duck your head." A thought then struck him. "Hey maybe it was your funky alien powers that screwed that experiment up."

Maria shook her head and stood, putting her hands on her hips. "Nu ah. That was all you," she pointed at him. "I did not use my powers that day, you were the one that thought it would be fun to add the blue liquid to the red liquid to see it change purple."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "How was I supposed to know the two combined was an explosive?"

"Maybe if you listened in class---"

Kyle interrupted her. "Ha, look who's talking, if you had listened maybe you could have stopped me. Let's face it, it was both our faults."

Maria laughed, nodded and sat. "Fine, I can agree to that." Kyle glanced at her after a moment of silence. Maria noticed him watching her. "What?"

Kyle shrugged. "It's just… I never suspected that, well you know… you were an alien, you always seemed so normal."

Maria sighed and got a faraway look in her eye. "I am still normal Kyle, and it's good that you never suspected, that means that others probably didn't, and the last thing we need right now is more people knowing."

"If it's any consolation, I didn't agree that Liz telling us was right. Sure I wanted to know, but it wasn't her secret to tell."

"Michael said the same thing," she smiled sadly. Kyle put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Just give him a chance Maria, like I said, live in the moment, not for the future." Maria watched as Kyle shoved his hands in his pockets and walk off. Maria sat back on the seat and went over there conversation in her head. 'Live for the moment' she smiled. 

"Maybe I'll do that," she said to herself as she headed over to the Guerin residence.

*~*~*~*

"I want to see River dog" 

Eddie shook his head at Alex. "What are you doing back here, look he told you all he could."

"I'm not leaving until I see him." Alex said in a stern voice. Eddie sighed and led him over to a tent. "He's in there?"

Eddie nodded. "He's in the middle of the sweat, it's intense, and I don't think you want to go in there." Alex shook his head and took his top off. 

"Well that's for me to decide," Eddie nodded and led him in, motioning him to sit on the ground next to him. Alex saw River dog look at him and narrow his eyes. He then picked up a bowl of something and passed it around for everyone to drink out of. Alex took it and took a sip, passing it onto Eddie, all the while not taking his eyes off River dog, who was looking at him just as intently.

River dog then threw some sort of dust into the fire in front of him and Alex started couching, River dog continued to watch him with great interest and shook his head as Alex left the tent. Once outside Alex drank from the water Eddie offered him. He drank from it greedily. "What the hell was that?"

"You didn't pass, you need to leave." With that Eddie walked over to another tent leaving Alex to wonder what the hell had just gone on. Shaking his head, Alex walked back over to his car and drove off, not noticing River dog staring out of the tent, looking to the ground in disappointment.

*~*~*~*

Maria had decided to go home before heading off to Michael's just to see if Alex was there, he wasn't and she was getting worried. But she knew that there was no need. Alex was a big boy; he could take care of himself. Standing at the door, Maria took a deep breath before knocking. After a few moments, a woman answered the door. "Yes?"

"Ah hi, I'm Maria, is Michael in?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "He sure is, come in, I'll just go get him." Before walking back into the kitchen she turned. "I'm Michael's mother, Amy." Maria nodded and Amy went to get Michael.

She walked into the den where Michael and Isabel were fighting over the remote. "Michael sweetie, Maria is here to see you."

Michael snapped his head up. "Maria?" he asked. 

Amy nodded and Michael quickly got of the seat and racked a hand through his hair, Amy tried to stifle a laugh at his son worrying over how he looked. "Michael, you didn't tell me she was that beautiful," she commented.

Michael smiled. "She is isn't she?"

Amy laughed as Isabel made gagging sounds behind him. Michael turned to glare at her then walked out of the room. Amy turned to her daughter with a grin. "Tell me everything." Isabel giggled at her mother and started to tell her the saga that is Michael and Maria. Leaving out the alien parts of course.

Michael smoothed a non-existed wrinkle out of his shirt as he walked into the hall and saw Maria staring at a photo. "Summer Camp," he said and saw her jump.

Maria held her hand up to her heart. "Way to scare a girl," she said smiling. "Can we talk?" Michael nodded and led her upstairs to his room. 

"What is it?" he asked once Maria was seated on his bed. Vivid images of him making love to her on that bed sprung to his mind, shaking his head he chose to sit on a desk chair, the temptation was too much for him to sit on the bed.

Maria gave a nervous cough. "Ok, well I had a talk with Kyle this afternoon and he got me thinking about a few things." Michael nodded and she continued. "He told me that I should be living in the moment and not think of the 'what if's' in the future. I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Maria stopped to pause, not really knowing how to put what she wanted to say into words.

She looked at him then walked over, stood in front of him and straddled him in the chair. "Maria, what…" Michael was cut off when Maria brought her mouth down to his. She kissed him with a passion he had never experienced before. Maria opened her mouth and grazed her tongue across Michael's teeth silently asking permission. Michael obliged and opened his mouth, massaging her tongue with his. Her hands went to his neck while his arms snaked around her waist. When air became necessary Maria pulled back, trying to gage the expression on his face.

Michael licked his lips and opened his eyes. "What does this mean?"

Maria took a breath and cupped Michael's face. "This means, that I want to live for the moment, and this moment involves you. If you want me."

Michael smiled and tightened his hold on her. "Of course I do. I guess I should thank Kyle huh?"

Maria laughed and nodded but then frowned and looked into Michael's eyes. "Michael, you have to understand though, all I can give you is now, I can't promise that it'll always be like this, one day I'm going to lea--mmm" Michael silenced her with a kiss.

When he pulled back he smiled smugly at the happy expression on her face. "Maria I understand. If all I can have is now, then that's all I ask for. I'd rather spend what time I can with you, then have nothing at all." Maria smiled and caressed the side of his face, kissing him gently.

"Ditto."

*~*~*~*

The following morning Alex walked into the Crashdown and was surprised at the site that greeted him. Maria was in Michael's arms laughing and kissing him, a look of happiness on their faces. He walked over and sat across from them. "What's up?"

"Where the hell were you last night?" Maria yelled. "I called and your mom said you hadn't been home yet. Alex I was worried."

Alex nodded. "Sorry Ria," he said, meaning it. "I went to see River dog, and before you ask, no I didn't get anything, I didn't even get to talk to him."

Maria pursed her lips together and nodded, deciding against saying anything. Alex looked between the two. "So, what's this?" he asked wiggling his fingers between them.

Maria smiled. "I have decided to give this a chance, I had a very enlightening conversation with someone and I decided that I didn't want to spent what time I have on this planet feeling depressed." She gazed lovingly at Michael and he intertwined their hands together. "Michael and I are together now."

Nodding, Alex sat back in the seat. "Finally," Maria looked at him surprised. "What? It was obvious you wanted each other, it's just about damn time you did something about it."

"Here, here" Michael whispered in Maria's ear. She elbowed him in the gut playfully. Alex laughed.

"What did Max say about it?"

Maria frowned and averted her eyes. "Max doesn't know yet, but I don't care, he has no say in the matter."

Alex nodded then looked up as Isabel walked over to the table. Glancing quickly at Michael and Maria he got an idea. He got up and directed Isabel to another both. "Iz, you know that friends thing we were going to do?"

"Yeah, tonight right? You still want to don't you?" she asked worried that he was going to cancel.

Alex grabbed her hand. "Of course I want to, it's just, well I was wondering if you wanted to make it a date."

A gasp flew out of her mouth before she could suppress it. "A date? Like a real date?" Alex nodded and Isabel smiled. "I'd love to."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. He was afraid she'd say no. He shook his head; never did he think he'd take a page out of Maria's dating book. He smiled at the girl across from him. "Cool, well I got to go, I'll pick you up tonight." When Isabel nodded, Alex walked over to her, kissed her cheek gently and exited the café. 

Isabel put a hand to her cheek. 'I have a real date with Alex Whitman." She thought, gushing. She had to go home and decide what to wear; Maria had told her that his favourite colour was red. Maybe she'd wear that red dress she just bought.

In the corner Liz watched the encounter with a scowl on her face. Once Alex had left she walked over to Isabel and dragged her to the back room. "What did he want?"

Isabel smiled giddily. "He asked me on a date. A real date Liz, I can't believe it."

Liz pursed her lips together, she loved seeing her friend so happy, but another part inside her hated it. If she couldn't be happy, the why should Isabel? 

*~*~*~*

Outside in the café area, Maria watched Liz drag Isabel off, for some reason she had a bad feeling about it. Maria kissed Michael's cheek before standing behind the door, listening to what was being said.

*~*~*~*

"He'll only dump you."

Isabel shook her head, not believing that her best friend would say such a thing. "Look Liz, he wouldn't do that, I know Alex."

Liz scoffed. "You don't _know_ Alex, face it Iz, the aliens are all cold, heartless people who only care about themselves."

"Is that so?"

Liz snapped her head around and gasped when she saw Maria standing at the door. "Ah Maria… I was just… just ummm,"

Maria stepped into the room. "You were just what? Telling Isabel here how cold and heartless we are, well for information Liz, and this may come as a shock to you, but we do have hearts, and Alex does like Isabel, very much so." Liz backed away when Maria continued moving forward. "Just like, my feelings for Michael are real, just because Max doesn't want _you_ Liz," she pointed her finger in the girls chest, "don't give you the right to bring your supposed best friend, down from her high. You think that _we_ are cold and heartless? Just look at yourself in the mirror."

Maria stepped back and smugly smiled at the look of shock on the girls face. Maria turned to Isabel, "Let's get out of here."

Isabel nodded and walked out with her, leaving Liz to mull over what Maria had just said. She glared at the swinging door. "You'll regret this bitch," she vowed, then after catching glimpse of Maria smiling at Michael she smiled evilly. "No one messes with me."

*~*~*~*

Later that night, Isabel was standing in front of her full length mirror hold a dress up to her curvy figure. "What about his one?" she asked turning to her side.

Maria shook her head. "No, you need something that says, 'hey look at me I'm gorgeous'," she held up a long red one shouldered dress. It was made of silk and had a sheer overlay. "Try this."

Taking the dress off her she padded off to the bathroom. "Thanks again for coming over Maria, I was going nuts over what to wear. I mean it was fine when it was just a friend's thing, but now…" she trailed off yelling out the door. Maria smiled then went back to reading a magazine that was on Isabel's bed. "Usually I'd ask Liz, but after today," She sighed, "I don't know, she's changed."

Isabel walked out of the bathroom and smoothed the dress over her stomach. Maria gasped. "Isabel, god, Alex is going to die when he sees you." Isabel walked to the mirror.

"Really, you think this is the one?"

Maria nodded. "Yes, and come here," Isabel walked over to the bed where Maria was starring intently at a model on the page. Once seated, Maria waved her hand over Isabel's face. "There, perfect."

Isabel creased her brow in confusion then Maria ushered her back to the mirror. She gasped, her hair was curly and her make up was perfect. She had a burgundy eye shadow with black eyeliner and a clear glossy lipstick covered her lips. She turned to Maria and hugged her. "Thankyou," Maria smiled.

"No problem."

Turning to her chest of drawers, Isabel grabbed a pair of silver dangly earrings and put them on. "Hey can I ask you something?" Maria nodded and Isabel breathed in deeply. "You are ok with me and Alex dating right?"

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?" Maria asked confused.

"It's just…for a while there I thought that you and Alex were, you know…" she trailed off. Maria shook her head. 

"Trust me, we are not and never were together, I don't know where you people get that idea, but I am perfectly happy with Michael."

Isabel smiled. "Good, I was just making sure." Maria nodded again. "So you and my brother huh? What changed there?"

Maria shrugged. "I don't know, I just decided to give it a go." Isabel smiled, as she was about to comment both girls heard two male voices downstairs. Maria walked to the door and heard Michael talking to Alex. She laughed. "It seems Michael deems it necessary to give the 'I'm her brother so I'll hurt you if you hurt her' speech."

The tall blond shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Well wish me luck." Maria smiled as Isabel descended the stairs and her smile grew even more upon seeing Alex's reaction. The boy was a goner. 

Isabel walked over to Alex. "Hey, ready?"

Alex nodded, "You look beautiful." Isabel smiled shyly and the two left. Maria walked down the stairs and into Michael's arms. Michael starred down at his pixie. 

"Thanks for helping her." Maria just smiled and shrugged in welcome. Michael smiled back seductively. "You know, the house is empty, I say we take full use of it."

Maria giggled as Michael picked her up and dropped her on the couch, leaning down to rest on her body, capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

*~*~*~*

Isabel smiled into Alex's shoulder as they danced. He had taken her to a fancy restaurant in town and they had a beautiful meal and then he asked her to dance. The night was perfect. Isabel lifted her head and met Alex's gaze. 'This is it,' she thought. 'He's going to kiss me.' 

She lent in, awaiting the feel of his lips on hers but when she felt nothing she opened them to find his eyes glazed over. "Alex?" He started shaking in her arms and sweat appeared on his forehead. Knowing that something was seriously wrong she dragged him into the car. "Ok, I don't know what's going on but I'm going to take you to Maria's place, I just hope someone's there," she said as she sped up. Alex started to chant something and Isabel started to really worry. "Oh god, is this even normal?" she asked herself. "Ok Iz, calm down. Just get the sweaty yet oh so sexy alien to a safe place, then freak out." She told herself as she drove into the apartments parking garage. 

She whipped out her cell phone and rung the number. "Hello?" came a male voice. Isabel thanked the heavens. 

"Max?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Isabel, look I'm in the parking garage, Max you have to come down something's wrong with Alex."

Isabel then heard a dial tone and figured that Max was on his way. She opened her door then raced around to Alex's opening it and prepared to get him out. Max suddenly appeared at her side, took one look at his best friend and swore. "What happened?" he asked as he helped Isabel lift Alex out of the car.

"I don't know, we were just dancing then he started to shake and so I took him to the car and then he started to chant." She explained as Max lifted him and carried Alex into the elevator. Once inside the apartment, he instructed Isabel to call Maria. Isabel nodded then went to the phone.

*~*~*~*

"Oh god Michael," Maria moaned as he sucked on a sensitive part on her neck. He smiled against her liking that he could get these sounds out of her. He bit down harder enjoying the gasp that escaped her throat. Licking and kissing his was further own, he reached the expanse of skin, just above the swell of her breast. He kissed each swell before moving back up and claiming her lips. 

He moaned as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling on it. "Jesus Maria," he moaned. Michael moved one hand that was around her waist to cover her thigh, the other he brought, using his thumb to caress the underside of her breast. Maria moved her hands down lower on his back and under his shirt. Kissing her thoroughly, Michael decided to be daring and started to move his hand up, getting ready to palm the mound on her chest, but was interrupted when the phone rang. 

Maria sighed in frustration as Michael moved off her and reached for it. "This better be good," Maria laughed at his frustrated tone. "Hello?"

"Michael it's me, you need to get Maria to her apartment now."

"Isabel? Why what's wrong?"

Maria looked up in confusion, wasn't Isabel on her date? She took in Michael's composure. He seemed to be no longer aroused but now adorned a look of worry.

"It's Alex, just get Maria here now." 

Michael looked at the phone then back at Maria as he placed it on the couch. "We have to go to your place, Isabel said that there's something wrong with Alex."

Maria sat up immediately then stood, rushing to the door, with Michael on her heels. The ride over was silent as she was worried. Michael grabbed her hand and squeezed it in comfort. Maria gave him a small smile then continued to look out the window. 5 minutes later they reached the apartment and Maria ran inside. Once she reached the room she barged in and saw Max hovering over Alex by the couch. "Max?"

"Something's' wrong Maria, he's sick."

Maria knelt down by Alex as Michael wrapped his arms around his sister. "But we don't get sick."

Max was about to speak when Liz and Kyle came through the door. Maria looked to Max who shrugged. Isabel stepped forward. "I called them." Nodding, Max went to get a cloth for Alex.

Maria leaned down to move some hair from Alex's sweaty face. "Alex?" she whispered. Alex just shook his head and started to sing. "Alex?" she said a little louder. 

Alex opened his eyes and looked into Maria's. "River dog" was all he said before he fainted on the couch. 

"MAX," Maria yelled. Max came back into the room. "Max he fainted, he said River dog." Max swore under his breath. 

"Fuck, I told him not to go there," he looked at his sister, "You'll have to stay and watch him while I go and see River dog and find out what the hell is going on." To his surprise Maria just nodded. He thought that she would put up a fight about it. 

"Take someone with you," Maria instructed. Max nodded and looked around, he saw that Liz wanted to go but he couldn't handle her questions about their non-existent relationship just now. His eyes landed on Kyle.

"Come on Kyle, let's go." Kyle nodded and they left.

*~*~*~*

"We need to see River dog now," Max ordered as he and Kyle approached the people of the reservation. Eddie shook his head. 

"We told you people not to come here,"

"My friend is sick and he needs help, I am not leaving until I see River dog," he growled.

Eddie was about to reply when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see River dog. He looked at the one with the ears and knew that he was like the boy that came. "He's sick?"

Max nodded. "Yes, he said your name and he's chanting something."

River dog pursed his lips together and nodded. "Bring him here."

*~*~*~*

Maria took the cloth and wiped Alex's head. He still hadn't woke since Max left and she was really worried. She glanced at Isabel who was still pacing beside the bed. Maria couldn't take it anymore. "Look would you just leave? I need to take care of him and I can't do that with you here," she said trying to hold the tears in. 

Isabel looked taken back but did as the alien girl asked. She passed Michael in the hall, he had carried Alex into a bedroom earlier, "Iz?" She shook her head and then started t cry. Michael just held her. "Shhh, it's going to be ok."

Nodding, she stepped out of his arms. "I think I'll get Maria something to eat." As she walked away, Michael headed to the room. He walked in and saw Maria wipe a tear from her cheek.

Maria looked up at Michael as he entered. He walked behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "He's going to be all right."

"He has to be," she whispered. "Him and Max are all I have, I can't lose them." Michael ignored the pang in his heart at her words and hugged her from behind. 

"You have me." He told her. She smiled at him and nodded, taking comfort in his arms. Max interrupted the moment. 

"We have to take him to River dog's now."

*~*~*~*

Max and Michael lay Alex down in the centre of a circle. At some point in the car he had started webbing. River dog shook his head. "I knew he was a visitor, but this, this was unexpected."

"What do you mean?" Maria asked.

"I had to test him, I invited him into the sweat, a spiritual cleansing but he failed, or at least I thought he did. There are different types of you out there, and this is one way to tell you apart."

"What?" Max yelled confused. "Look, we don't understand."

River dog sighed. "I once knew one of you, he told me his secrets, and he also experienced this. If a visitor gets sick after the sweat than he is of a good soul, but one that stays healthy is of a bad soul. The effects of the sweat didn't happen immediately as I thought they did so I dismissed your friend as a bad soul."

Maria shook her head. "Is this other one still alive?"

River dog shrugged. "I cannot say, I haven't seen him in 50 years. Our people called him Nacedo." He walked behind the group and pulled out a brown bag. "He gave me these stones, you hold them into your hand and stand at one Point of the circle." He said pointing to where Alex was. Around him were seven points all joining at the middle. "You then focus all your energy into them and it should heal your friend." He walked around the group handing each a stone, then they walked to a point and waited. 

As River dog approached Liz, he shook his head. "You have doubts, you cannot partake." He took the stone off her and she stepped back.

"Liz?" Max asked confused. She shook her head and let a tear fall. She was scared. Not for Alex, but for herself. Maria knew this and glared at her. River dog passed Maria and whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry about her, you take your own path." Maria nodded. River dog then passed around a bowl of water and each drank, once finished they all started to chant and the stones started to glow. After a moment they all found themselves in the desert, still in the circle, only this time Alex was standing in the middle. Max walked up to him and shook his hand. Alex then turned to Kyle and shook his hand as well as Michael's. Isabel stepped forward and she hugged and kissed his cheek.

Alex then turned to Maria who ran into his arms and help him tightly. Alex pulled back a little and looked into her eyes. Maria found herself mesmerized. "Destiny," a voice sounded in the distance. The two looked over and saw a blond girl standing in the distance wearing white. "It's your destiny," she whispered. "You belong together." Alex and Maria turned back to look at each other and he caressed her cheek. "Destiny" they both whispered before the dreamscape broke and Maria found herself back in the cave. 

Max helped Alex out of the webbing and he looked into her eyes worried, both wondering what had just happened. No one else seemed to remember what had transpired in the dreamscape. Alex stepped forward and he wrapped his arms around her. "We'll figure it out," he whispered. She nodded and he stepped back taking the stone out of her hand. "I saw things," he said taking all the stones. We walked to a wall and started to place the stones in holes. Once all were in they glowed, revealing a 'V' sign. "It's a map."

Max looked at Alex excitedly. "Home?"

Alex nodded then walked out of the cave, followed by everyone. They started to head to there respective cars, deciding to talk about it tomorrow, but before she could get in, Michael stopped Maria and took her aside. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Maria smiled at his concern then frowned, a tear sliding down her face. Michael wiped it away but Maria pushed his hand away. "I'm sorry Michael," she whispered.

"What?" he asked confused.

She sniffed and stepped back. "I know I said that we could be together but we can't, I'm sorry."

Michael scoffed. He couldn't believe this. "Why now?"

Licking her lips she turned away from him. "I need to focus on the alien side of me right now, and I can't do it when I'm with you, you make me forget and I can't afford to do that right now, especially since this happened. It happened for a reason and I need to concentrate on that." She said but adding silently to herself, 'And I need to figure out why I feel like I'm cheating on Alex when I'm with you.'

She walked away and headed for her car and drove off. Michael walked to his car and slammed the door shut. "FUCK" he yelled as loud as he could angrily. He had made progress with her only for it to be ripped away from him again. He shook his head. "That's it, I can't do this anymore, if she wants to be together than she'll have to come to me."

tbc


	12. Memories, Betty and a house

**CHAPTER 11 _(Memories, Betty and a house)_**

****

****

Two days after the sweat fiasco, Max walked into his living room to find Maria sitting on the couch, staring out the window. He had found her doing it a lot over the past two days. He wasn't quiet sure what was wrong. He got from Alex, that her and Michael had gotten back together but then broke up again. It wasn't clear why or who did it but Max was intent on finding out. If Michael had hurt his baby sister then he'd pay.

"Maria?"

Maria glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Max. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Shrugging, Max walked over and sat next to her. "Nothing much, I just wanted to talk to you." Maria nodded. "So, ah…Alex said that you and Michael were back together?"

"Well we're not so you can keep your lecture about it being wrong to yourself." She snapped.

Max sighed. "I'm sorry Ria," Maria looked at him confused. "It's just, I know that he made you happy." He said and she smiled. "I can beat him up for you."

Laughing, she patted his cheek. "No need big bro, I was the one to end it, but thanks anyway."

"Why? Why'd you end it?"

She pursed her lips together. "I just can't deal with a relationship right now, I need sometime to think about things." Max nodded in understanding and Maria sighed. "You ever think of mom and dad?" she asked.

"Yeah, all the time, why?"

"Remember when mom was so close to finding out about us?" Max nodded at the memory. There had been a fire in there kitchen and Max used his powers to put it out, and then poured water on it to cover what he had just done, only it was grease fire so water would have had no effect. Diane Evans became suspicious after that. "I wish that we could have told her before…" she trailed off.

Max nodded. "Me too, I know how much you wanted to, but we couldn't risk it."

"I know, I just miss them so much," she said in a whisper. Max hugged her close knowing that whatever had happened with Michael, combined with Alex had been the reason this was brought up. "I miss being able to talk to mom."

"You can talk to me," Max said rubbing her back in a comforting manner. 

"I know," she said nodding. "Max, do you blame me?" she asked quietly. Max pulled back. 

"What? Maria I never blamed you, it wasn't your fault."

Maria shook her head. "I was there Max, I saw everything, I could have saved them." She said starting to cry. Max was in shock. This was the first time he had ever seen his sister cry over anything. She never even cried at there parents funeral, she had remained a stone wall, but it was made obvious to him that she had been keeping these feelings in for way to long.

"Shhh, it's ok sweetie, shhh," he said trying to sooth her. "Maria, the accident wasn't your fault and there was no way you could have healed them, we don't even think that you can do that."

"I should have learnt," she yelled. "I should have learnt to heal, I should have saved them. If I had been better at using my powers, than they would still be here."

Max just hugged her close not knowing what to say. He never blamed Maria, that thought had ever even crossed his mind. 

FLASHBACK 

_"Max sweetie, me and your father are taking Maria out to get some new clothes ok. We'll be back soon." Max nodded unconsciously as he continued to play the play station. _

_Rolling her eyes, Maria said, "He's not listening."_

_As they drove down Main St, Philip turned his head slightly to look at his daughter from the drivers seat. "Do you know what kind of clothes you want honey?"_

_Maria nodded. "Yeah, just some pants and tops. I saw these great new suede pants that I want to try on." Philip laughed when his daughter started raving on about clothes, one of her favourite pastimes. The car came to a stop outside the mall. "Maria, why don't you head in and start, while your mother and I park the car. We'll be there in a sec." Smiling at them, Maria hopped out and headed for the doors._

_3 seconds later she turned around when she heard a loud crash just a few hundred meters a head. Maria started to worry so she ran up the street. As she had gotten closer she started to slow down, already seeing the sliver ford smashed in on one side. She looked around as people were crowding around the accident and vaguely heard as someone called an ambulance from their cell phone. She neared the accident numbly and then screamed when she saw her mother's bloodied hair hang out the side of the car. She ran up to the car, pulling away from the person who had tried to hold her back. As she got closer, she saw that her mother's car door was smashed in, as was the front of the car. She walked over to her father's door and opened it._

_"Dad?" she said shaking him a little. "Dad wake up." She said a little louder._

_"Maria sweetie, I think you should step away." She heard a voice say from behind. She looked over her shoulder at Sheriff Valenti. _

_"No, I have to stay with them." She said turning back to her father. _

_The sheriff stood back, not knowing what to do and idly watched as Maria placed her small hands over Phillips chest. She closed her eyes and after a few seconds, she pulled back in frustration. "Maria, there's nothing you can do. Come on, let's go."_

_Maria nodded numbly as the Sheriff pulled her back and the ambulance officers tended to her parents bodies._

END FLASHBACK 

The police had told them that as they were pulling into an empty space, a speeding car had failed to slow down and had hit them side on, and as the car rebounded off the hit, it had smashed, head first into a near by parked car. Diane and Philip Evans were named dead on the scene.

Maria pulled out of Max's arms and wiped at her eyes. "You know, I probably started the whole Valenti looking in on us thing, I mean, I tried to heal our parents right in front of him." She laughed bitterly.

Shaking his head, Max held her hand in his. "No Maria, he probably thought that you were trying to feel a heart beat or something, it's normal." He said, then as an afterthought added, "I think."

Maria smiled sadly at him then took a deep breath. "I'm going to go find Alex, I need to speak to him about something." Max nodded.

"Ok, but don't you want to talk about Mom and Dad some more?" Maria shook her head.

"Maybe later, not now ok." She said hoping that Max would understand. She had already cried in front of him, she didn't want to break down, not yet anyway. 

Smiling, Max stood and hugged her. "Ok, I'm here whenever you need me." 

"Ok," she said as she grabbed her coat by the door, "I'll see you later." Max waved at her as she left then headed to the hall closet, there was something important he had to find, something that may help ease his sisters pain.

*~*~*~*

Alex opened his door and moved out of the way as Maria entered. "We need to talk." He nodded as they walked into his bedroom. Alex motioned for her to sit on hid bead while he sat on the desk chair opposite her. "What do you think it meant?" she asked, not wanting to beat around the bush. Alex smiled at her bluntness.

"I'm not sure, did you even recognise the girl?" Maria shook her head. "I mean, she just seemed so familiar, like we know her."

"Yeah, I got that too." She nodded. "Destiny, when we hugged she said it was our destiny, that we were meant to be together. And I don't know about you, but that feels sort of…" she trailed of trying to find the right word.

"Wrong?" Alex chimed in and she nodded. Alex sighed with relief, so she felt it too. "Well then, what did she mean? We can't be together, it would be like incest or something."

Maria laughed, "Yep, sure would." A silence overcame them as they sat and mulled over what the girl had told them. Maria looked up to find Alex staring at her. When they locked eyes, something passed through her and she shivered. Suddenly she had a vision of them lying in a pool of sheets, holding each other close.

_FLASH_

_Maria laid her head on Alex's chest and drew lazy circles on his skin. "That was amazing," she whispered._

_He nodded. "I'll have to agree with you my love, it certainly has never been like that before." They both laughed softly. "I love you Ziera,"_

_She glanced into his eyes and a look of hesitancy flashed over her face but quickly covered it before he noticed. "Love you too Treyan."_

_END FLASH_  

She snapped out of it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Maria, Maria you ok?" Alex asked shaking her slightly. Maria shook her head clear then nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, just spaced out for a second I guess." Alex looked unsure. Maria smiled at him. "Really I'm fine. Look, I ah…have to go and do something but I'll see you in school tomorrow ok?" She didn't wait for an answer and walked out of the room leaving a puzzled Alex to wonder.

As Maria left his house, she stopped off at the park and sat on a near by bench. "What the hell was that?"

*~*~*~*

The next day at school, Michael stood in the cooking rooms trying to mix the batter in the bowl. As Maria passed the room, she let a small smile cross over her face at his look of concentration. She took in his appearance; he had flour in his hair, batter all over his apron but still managed to look as sexy as hell. She walked into the room and stood in front of him. "What are you doing?"

Michael's head shot up at her voice. He hadn't heard her enter, in fact, her hadn't heard from her in two days. "What are you doing here?" he cursed himself for his tone. He hadn't wanted to sound that cold but he was still angry with her. 

She flinched at his question but stayed anyway. She knew he was angry with her and she couldn't blame him. But she had hoped that they could at least be friends. "I saw you in here and you look like you need help." She shrugged. Michael shook his head.

"I don't need your help." 

"Michael, I know hat your angry with me but can't we just talk like friends or whatever?" she snapped. 

Michael slammed to bowl on the table. "No we can't. You broke up with me Maria, AGAIN." He yelled as he ran a hand through his hair. Maria tried not to laugh when she saw that he had only managed to add some batter to it. "We can't just be friends Maria, because that's not what I want."

"Well what do you want?" she asked softly. Michael looked into her eyes. 

"You, but since that isn't going to happen, I would like it if you'd just leave me alone." He picked up his bowl and turned his back on her. Maria sighed and stood next to him. "What are you doing?"

Maria took the bowl out of his hands. "Helping you. So I take it this is supposed to be cake mix?" she asked then started to mix it. Staring into the bowl she raised an eyebrow. "I didn't even know you could get this many lumps in a cake mix." She said in wonder.

Michael glared at her and grabbed the bowl back. "Go away." He growled. Maria shook her head and grabbed one side of the bowl back. "Maria I mean it, go away. I don't need your help." Michael pulled on the bowl as Maria decided to let it go. They both watched as the bowl flipped, spilling its contents all over the floor. "Now look at what you did. I have to make this cake or I fail this course and they'll make me do it again, just leave me alone Maria."

Maria opened her mouth to apologise but at Michael's glare thought better of it and left. She ran into Max in the hall. "Hey Maria," he noticed her sad look. "What's wrong?"

"I screwed up again, don't worry about it." Max nodded ad decided to let it go. She'd tell him when she was ready. "Hey could you meet me in the park later? I need to show you something." Maria nodded and Max continued down the hall. Maria sighed, she hated that Michael was so angry with her. As she headed to her locker she got an idea. Grabbing her jacket she headed out to her car.

*~*~*~*

Michael groaned as he walked to his locker. Today was just not his day. He'd fought with Maria, burnt his cake to a crisp and just received a detention for falling asleep in Maths. When he opened his locker he gasped. Reaching inside, he pulled out the note that was resting on top of a perfectly iced chocolate cake, topped with strawberries. He opened the paper.

_I'm sorry_

_-Maria._

He smiled as he shut his locker door. She was making an effort and that meant that there was still a chance for them. He headed for his cooking class. 20 mins later, Michael walked out, a smile on his face. He turned a corner and crashed into Maria. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied as she walked beside him. "So did you get it?" Michael nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. "And? Well what did you get? You got an A didn't you?"

Michael shook his head. "No actually, I failed I got an F." Maria halted in the middle of the corridor, mouth open in shock. Michael too stopped and looked at her, a small smile set on his face. 

"What do you mean you failed? How could you have failed? That cake was a work of art. I handmade it and everything, even put friggin strawberries on it!" she yelled gaining the attention of a few students walking past. "Did you drop it before you handed it in? I put Betty Crocker to shame. I don't understand it." She continued to ramble. Michael grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly to gain her attention.

"I didn't hand yours in." he said then flushed a little. "I kept it." Maria stared at him in shock as he turned and left her standing in the halls alone. A smile crept up on her face as she too headed out the door. 

'Maybe I should rethink this 'break up' thing,' she thought as she headed for her car. She had to meet Max at the park.

*~*~*~*

Maria found Max sitting on a wooden bench and took a seat nest to him. "Hey," she said wrapping her jacket around herself tighter. "What did you want me to meet you here for?"

Opening his jacket, Max gave Maria a little toy house. "Remember when Mom gave that to you?" Maria nodded. "You hadn't liked living with them at the start but then she gave you that and told you that whenever you thought about home, just to hold onto the house and it'll take you there because it was magic."

Maria laughed softly. "Yeah, but then when I held onto it all I thought about was her and our house. She hugged me and said that no matter what happens, she'll always love us and be there when we needed her. That was the first time I thought that she may have suspected that we were different, and I was so shocked because she still loved me anyway." 

"Hold onto the box and tell me what you see." Max said. Maria looked at him like he was crazy but did it anyway. She held onto it and squeezed her eyes shut. Opening them a second later, she smiled. "What did you see?"

"I saw Mom that night she and Dad picked us up. She hugged us and told us that we were going to live with them."

Max smiled. "Well, whenever you're feeling sad about Mom and Dad, just hold onto the house and it'll take you to them. They loved us Maria and they wouldn't want you blaming yourself for there death. It wasn't your fault and you couldn't possibly have saved them, ok?" Maria bowed her head but Max wasn't having any of that. He wasn't going o let his sister blame herself for something she couldn't control. He lifted her chin with his fingers. "Maria, it wasn't your fault."

Maria tried to hold back a sob. "It wasn't my fault," she whispered. Max nodded and hugged her to him tightly. "I miss them Max, I miss them so much."

"I know I do too. But we have each other ok. And as long as we stick together, we'll be fine. You, me and Alex." Maria stiffened at Alex's name but Max didn't seem to notice. "Feel better?"

Maria nodded. "Thanks Max, I forgot I even still had it." Max squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm glad I could help. Just remember that I'll always be here if you want to talk Maria. I'm your brother and I love you. I won't leave you." Maria nodded and buried her head further in his chest. They had each other and that's all that mattered.

Tbc


	13. A night in the woods

**CHAPTER 12_ (A night in the woods)_**

****

Gerald Whitman waited anxiously for his son's answer. This weekend was the annual father/Child camping trip and every year, he and Alex went along with Max, Maria and their dad. Only this year their dad wasn't going for obvious reasons, but Gerald sure as hell was going to try to show those kids a good time. He always thought of those two as his extended family. "So? What do you think? Still want to go?"

Nodding, Alex smiled at his father. "Of course we'll go dad. You know I love going. I wouldn't miss it." 

Of course he wanted to go. Ever since the community of Roswell thought of this idea, Alex had been keen on going. It was the one weekend a year where he and his father could really bond and he cherished it. Sure he still wanted to find his real home, but while he was on earth he wasn't about to waste the time he had with his family. He loved them and they loved him like he was there biological son, not just an adopted one. "I'll ask Max and Maria, but I'm sure they'll be up for it." 

"Oh good, well I'll go out and look for all our camping stuff in the garage, are you going to help or are you going out?" Gerald asked as they headed out the front door. 

"No I'm heading over to Maria and Max's place. I'll ask then now if they want to come, I also have to talk to them so…" he trailed off and his father nodded. 

"Ok, just don't be home to late alright! Your mother was in hysterics the last time you didn't come back until the wee hours of the morning." 

Alex chuckled at the memory of his mother worried out of her mind. That was the night when he had gotten sick and went to the cave to be healed. Max had forgotten to call his parents and by the time he had gotten home his mom was yelling into the phone calling the police incompetent morons who were too lazy to look for her lost baby. After an hour of being smothered, he was grounded for a week. Lisa Whitman was one weird woman. 

*~*~*~*

**_At the Sheriff's station_**

****

Jim Valenti sat back in his leather seat and sighed. Ever since the incident at the soap factory when he arrested Maria and Isabel he had been even more interested in finding out whom they really were. The Evans kids had always intrigued him, especially when their parent's died and Maria put her hands over her father's chest and waited. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but ever since the shooting, he was pretty sure she wasn't just feeling for a heartbeat, but now his suspicions where even higher than ever. 

Before the shooting his interest revolved around Max, Maria and Alex but now, now they had involved Michael, Isabel, Liz and even his own son. When Kyle became involved it became personal. If these three children were dangerous then he needed to find out what they were. Not for his sake but for Kyle's. All he had left was his son and he was not about to let anything happen to him. Not now, not ever.

Valenti was brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock at the door and Deputy Hanson walked in accompanied by a trucker. "Sheriff? Ah this man here says that he saw something out in Fraiser woods that you might be interested in." Jim nodded and ushered the man in. Waiting until Hanson left the room, he turned to the man in flannel.

"What's this about Fraiser woods?"

The man wiped a brow of sweat from his forehead. "Well sir, I know that people are saying that it was just dry lightning, but I have to tell you Sheriff, it wasn't no dry lightning."

"Then what was it?" Jim asked. Apparently there had been a sighting out in Fraiser woods the other night but it was passed off as dry lighting as it had been happening a lot lately in that area. Jim however was not convinced and if this man had information, he wanted it. 

"Well, at first there was this bright light, then it died down and a figure walked through it. He was somewhat tall but I couldn't see his face. He looked just like a normal person only when I followed him, he stopped by a nearby car and put his hand over the guys chest and the next thing I saw was another flash of light and he was gone. I swear Sheriff, this was no dry lighting, it was an alien."

Jim pursed his lips together. This was good. If what this man was saying was true, then this may be the key to finding out what Max Evan is. If he had heard what had happened, then he would surely be looking in to it. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, I'll look into it and let you know if I find something."

The man nodded and left. Jim sat back in his chair and mulled over what he had been told. If it was true, then that meant that there was another alien around, either that or Max Evans was the killer in question. He'd have to find out where he was the night of that incident. As he reached for his phone, his door opened and Kyle walked in. "Son? What are you doing here?"

"Hi dad, I was just wondering where you put all the camping stuff we used last year?"

Jim shrugged. "I think it's in the back room. Why?" he asked confused. Why would he want camping equipment? Kyle looked at his father surprised that he had forgotten what this weekend was.

"Dad, this weekend is the camping trip. We always go." Jim sighed and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he forgot. Kyle was going to be crushed.

"Son…" he started but stopped when Kyle, had gotten a hurt look on his face.

"Dad, we have to go. We always go. I'm sure that if you asked, someone would cover for you here. You always said that I was more important than work and this is the only time a year that we actually get to spend the whole weekend together, you can't not go with me." Kyle said trying to convince him. He hadn't spent much time with his dad, since the whole alien thing started and actually wanted to go on the camping trip.

Jim gave a defeated sigh. He couldn't let his son down. "Ok son, we'll go. I'll get Hanson to fill in for me." Kyle smiled and Jim laughed at his happy expression. "So where is it this year?"

"Fraiser woods." Jim nodded but didn't hear his son talk about what they would do when they got there. All he was thinking about was there location. He was sure that Mr. Whitman would go meaning Alex would go. 

Maybe this was the perfect opportunity to follow them. If he had been right and they were also looking into the sighting, then he was sure that they'd sneak off to look for clues. If they did that, then his suspicions would be correct. Those three teenagers were not of this world.

*~*~*~*

"Dad, I can't go on this trip. It's not cool anymore," Isabel whined. Her father was making her and Michael go on that stupid camping trip with him. She looked to Michael for help.

He shrugged. "Don't look to me for help, I want to go." Isabel huffed and stomped her foot like a little girl throwing a tantrum.

Brian Guerin laughed at his daughter. "Honey, I'm not asking you to come," she smiled in hope but it was soon dashed when he continued. "I'm telling you to come." With that he walked away chuckling at the sounds of shock coming out of his daughters mouth.  

"Wha…bu…no!" she cried out as she slumped in the chair beside her brother. "I can't believe I have to go with you guys. It's so not fair, I don't even have any clothes suitable for camping." Amy took that opportunity to enter the room.

"Oh sweetie we'll go shopping for some ok. This weekend means a lot to your father so try to have fun ok, please? For me?" Isabel sighed and nodded. Usually she would have put up more of a fight but when being bribed by with a shopping trip, well…that was just to good to pass up. "Good, now lets get going before the shops close." 

Michael sat back and rolled his eyes. His sister was way to predictable sometimes.

*~*~*~*

**_At the apartment_**

****

"I'm not going," Maria announced after a few minutes. There was no way she was going on a stupid camping trip.

Alex sighed. "Why not? Come on it'll be fun, not only that but it will be perfect chance to look for clues about that sighting. Maybe it was Nacedo and he was trying to contact us?"

"That was just dry lighting Alex, not a sighting. And my answer is still no." Maria told him as she walked towards the window. Max put his arm on his sister's shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Please Maria, I want you to come, and what if we actually find something. Wouldn't you want to be there to see it?" Maria shook her head.

"For the last time, it was friggin dry lightning and I'm not about to go on some lame father/child camping trip," she yelled then paused and said in a slightly quieter voice, "When I no longer have a father." She walked over to the coat and grabbed her jacket. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to go." She said as she opened the door. Max watched as his sister exited the room. 

Alex sighed. "I didn't mean to…you know, get her thinking about your parents."

Shaking his head, Max walked over and sat on the couch. "You didn't. She's been thinking about them for a while now. I guess its still to hard on her. She'll calm down eventually." Alex nodded and Max stood, walked over to the hall closet and opened it. "Come over and help me find my camping stuff."

**_Outside_**

Maria kicked a rock that got in her way as she walked down the street, her hands shoved in her pocket. As she continued her brisk walk, she didn't see a person walking in front of her and bumped into them. She looked up to yell at them but stopped short upon seeing that the person was River dog. "What are you doing here?"

He glanced around the area before pulling Maria over to a near by ally way. "It was real." He stated. Maria shook her head and a small smile played on her lips. 

"Ok, your gonna have to be more specific here. What's real?"

"The sighting, it was real." Maria gaped at him. It was real? Was this finally something that could lead them into gaining more answers? River dog nodded as if hearing her thoughts. "Yes child. It was real, meet me here tomorrow night and I'll take you." 

Maria gave a curt nod before watching as River dog continued on his way. She stood there for a moment longer and contemplated telling Max and Alex but thought better of it. 'They'll be at the camping thing,' she thought. 'If River dog has something to show me of importance then I'll tell them.'

*~*~*~*

**_The next day, Fraiser Woods_**

****

"So Maria had assignments to get through huh?" Alex nodded at his father. He had to lie because he knew that his dad considered Maria and Max as family and would feel bad if he told him the truth. "Well that's too bad. I guess well make do without then." Max smiled at Mr. Whitman as he unloaded the tent from the trunk of the old BMW. "Alex, why don't you go and find the perfect spot to set up camp." 

"Ok Dad." Alex grabbed the tent from Max and headed into the woods with a couple of other families. After a few minutes he spotted a clearing that wasn't to far from everyone else, but far enough not to be noticed if they snuck off.  Nodding to himself, he dropped the tent and yelled out to his father and Max who started to walk towards him.

"Alex?" The alien jumped in surprise when he felt an arm on his shoulder and cursed himself for not being aware. He turned to the voice and smiled when he came face-to-face with Isabel, Michael and there father. "I didn't know you'd be here, you mind if we set up camp with you?" she asked. 

This trip may not have been a bad idea after all. 'A little campfire, one small blanket that they'd have to cuddle in due to the cold, some stargazing…' she was brought out of her fantasy when Alex said that it was ok and Michael told her to get her ass into gear. "Rude much," she said hitting him the shoulder.

Michael smirked and shook Alex's hand. "Hey man, so ah…where's Maria?" he tried to ask nonchalantly but failed miserably. Hiding a smile, Alex told him that she wasn't here and watched as Michael tried to cover his obvious disappointment. Michael sighed and went to help his father set up their tent. 

As they stuck the tent pegs into the ground, Michael looked up as he heard his name being called and saw that Kyle was heading towards them. "Hey," he said and Alex and Max turned to see whom he was talking to.

They glanced at each other as they saw the sheriff following Kyle and knew that their plan to leave was screwed. Kyle noticed their looks and walked over to them. "Hey guys, don't worry, he won't bother you." Max nodded still a little unsure but knew that Kyle would try to stop him if he started to ask them questions. At times like this, it payed to have Kyle Valenti on your side.

"Ahh!" all of the men jumped as they heard an ear piecing scream come from Isabel. Alex pushed past Kyle and Max, ran over to her and asked what was the matter. Isabel pointed to the tree she was standing by. "Spider." Michael, Max and Kyle rolled their eyes while Jim, Gerald and Brian chuckled. That's what you get when you bring a woman camping. 

*~*~*~*

**_Roswell_**

****

Maria shifted on her feet as she waited for River dog to show. She'd give him another 10 minutes then she was out of there. 'This better be worth it,' she thought as she hugged her coat around her body tighter. Maria snapped her head to the left as when she heard someone step behind her. She turned and saw River dog waiting near a car. "Nice wheels," she said as she got in.

"I borrowed it from Eddie, he taught me how to use it." Grabbing her seat belt, Maria fastened it tighter to her body a little frightened. River dog glanced at her and smiled. "Do not worry child, I am very good." Maria clucked the dashboard when River dog speed out of the parking lot. 

'Great," she thought. 'He's gonna get us killed before we get there.' As they drove down the highway, Maria took the time to look at his profile. For a while now, she had thought that maybe, just maybe he could be there father. He did know a lot about them. Deciding that she needed to know, she asked him. "Are you our father?"

River dog swerved the car but managed to regain control. "Father? Heavens no." he said as he turned a corner and hit a dirt road leading into the Fraiser woods car park. "I'm not your father, I knew Nacedo and that is how I knew about you." He parked the car and turned his head to look at her and took in her sad features. "I'm sorry," he said patting her hand that lay in her lap. "You fill find them though I'm sure of it. After all, Nacedo left you a sign didn't he?"

"Well that's still to be determined." Maria said and River dog nodded. They got out of the car and he motioned her to follow him. 

*~*~*~*

**_Campsite_**

****

Max followed Alex as they snuck out of their tent, making sure they didn't disturb Mr Whitman. They closed the tent and jumped when torchlight was shone in their faces. "Where are you going?" Alex rolled his eyes when he saw that the person who caught them was one, Liz Parker. 

"What the hell are you doing here and why haven't we seen you till now?" Max snapped. Now was so not a good time for this. Liz's jaw dropped at the tone in his voice.

"I came here with my Dad and was going to the bathroom when I saw you guys crawl out of your tent. I didn't even know you were here. But now that I do, I want to know where you are going?" she demanded. 

"You might want to keep it down if you're trying to sneak out," Michael pointed out as he walked up behind Max with Isabel and Kyle behind him. Max groaned and mumbled to himself about stupid plans. 

Alex sighed and motioned for them to follow him away from the tents. "Why are you guys here?" Michael shrugged and told him that Kyle wanted to look for firewood and Isabel tagged along due to not wanting to listen to her father snore. "Fine, you can come with us but you have to be quiet. We want to check out the place of the sighting, we think that Nacedo may have left us a message or something." 

They all headed into the woods. After an hour of walking and hearing Isabel complain of the bugs, they all silently cursed when they heard voices calling out there names. Isabel turned to Alex. "That must be our Dads, they're probably looking for us. Look, you guys go and find what you're looking for and Kyle, Liz and I will go, and get caught."

"Ok thanks but why not Michael too?" Max asked

"Oh because Michael will be your cover story. We'll tell them that Michael went to the rest room or something and you guys went to look for him. Now go and we'll see you later." Alex smiled and walked up to her. Leaning close, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Iz, you're the best." She blushed as Kyle dragged her away. A few minutes later they were found and delivered their story while Jim Valenti, headed off in the direction they came from. He was right. Those kids were not what they wanted everyone to believe they were.

*~*~*~*

"Shit," Michael all but screamed when someone bumped into him. Turning, he faced the person that rammed into his back. "Maria?"

"Michael?" she asked confused then saw Max and Alex walk up behind them. "What are you doing here?" 

Alex motioned towards River dog. "We could ask you the same thing." Maria went onto explain what River dog had told her. "Why didn't you tell us this before?" Alex whispered harshly. Why would she keep that from him?

Maria sighed, "I didn't want you to get your hopes up if it turned out to be nothing." She said and Alex nodded. He then noticed River dog head towards a small clearing out in front of them. He pointed to the ground and told them that this was it. 

All four teens walked over and the three aliens couched on the ground before waving their hands over the grass that then produced a symbol imbedded in it. "He was really here," Maria whispered in awe. Nacedo was trying to contact them.

Michael stepped back a little with a strange yet sad look on his face. That entire symbol meant to him was another thing that would forever take Maria away from him. Maria glanced up from the ground and caught Michael's eye. She stood and was about to speak to him when Jim burst out through the trees.  "Got you," he said with a smug look. 

Running his hand over the ground, Max took away any trace of the symbol and stood. "What do you mean Sheriff?" he asked innocently and stepped forward. "Thank god you found us, Michael here has no direction at all."

Jim stepped forward to where they were on the ground and found nothing. Whatever was there they had obviously done something to. He glanced at Maria and River dog. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh River dog wanted to teach me how to read the stars and this is the perfect spot. We just ran into the guys a few minutes ago." She lied. Jim looked at her sceptically and looked towards River dog. He was somehow involved and must be talked to. The conspiracy grew. 

"Well let's head back then. Maria, you had better be on your way home, it's late." Max and Alex followed Jim while Michael stayed. He anted to talk to Maria.

"I'll wait by the car," River dog told her and he left. She ran a hand through her hair and blushed when she saw him staring at her.

"Why are you here?" she asked. "I mean, why help?"

Michael shrugged. "I'm not sure really. It's just that it all seems to mean something to you so…" he trailed off. Maria half smiled.

"You did this to help me?" Michael nodded. "Thank you Michael."  She said stepping forward. She grabbed his hand from out of his pocket and kissed his palm. "Thank you," she whispered.

Michael smiled and brought her in for a hug. He breathed in the scent of her hair and dropped his head to rest in the crook of her neck. 

"Maria?" he murmured. "I know that you want to look for your home and everything," he said as he pulled away to look at her face, " but I don't see why you can't do that and be with me at the same time." He looked at the ground as he continued. "I like you Maria, and I know that you like me so why can't we be together?"

He waited for Maria to speak and began to lose hope until she grabbed the sides of his face and brought it closer to hers. Before there lips met, she whispered, "We can." Michael smiled against her lips. A moment later they pulled apart breathless.

Maria gave a small laugh and Michael asked her what was funny.  "I just thought that after everything I did and said to you, that I'd have to work a lot harder to get you back."

"Consider yourself lucky," he said with a smile before adding, "This time." Maria nodded; she knew that the last part was a warning. A warning that the next time, he wouldn't make it easy for her. Michael just hoped that there wouldn't have to be a next time. 

Maria brought him in for another kiss, while somewhere off in the distance, an alien and a girl were sitting on a log, stargazing cuddled in a small blanket. The girl smiled as the boy placed his arm around her and she thanked god for making her fantasy come true.

TBC

What did you think? Any feedback is appreciated but please try to be nice. Next chapter will be out as soon as I have finished writing it. Thankyou every one who has reviewed this and told me that they liked it, I just hope that you are all still reading.


	14. A conventional takedown

**CHAPTER 13 _(A conventional takedown)_**

****

"Hubble, what are you doing here?" Jim asked as he walked over towards an older man wearing a brown jacket. He was surprised to see Everett Hubble here at the annual UFO convention Roswell had every year; no one had seen him in years. They all thought he had just disappeared. 

Hubble turned and smiled as he saw Jim walk towards him. "Just checking out the festivities. I have to go but we'll talk later." He tipped his hat in good-bye and left as Deputy Hanson walked up to Jim.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"That Deputy… was a bone fide alien hunter." 

*~*~*~*

"I still can't believe that I know real live aliens."

Maria rolled her eyes. She had been hearing Kyle say that for the past few hours. Apparently all of it had just hit him. "Well you do and could you say that just a bit louder, I don't think the Sheriff heard you." Kyle ducked his head.

"Sorry, it's just…you're an alien. I mean, what purpose do you have here on earth?" 

She shrugged as they walked towards a display. Kyle thought it would be fun to go and she had nothing better to do. "I don't know Kyle, but right now, I think that my main purpose is to zap your mouth closed so you can no longer talk." Kyle dropped his jaw and stopped walking. Maria turned to look at his stunned face.

"You can do that?" Maria ran a hand over her face and groaned. 'He must have been dropped on the head as a baby.' She shook her head and turned around trying to find the nearest exit. 

"I have to leave now, this place is damaging to my health." Kyle nodded and followed her, but as they headed to a door they bumped into Michael who was holding a ladder. "Hey," Maria greeted as Michael kissed her cheek. She looked up to see Amy Guerin hanging a sign over what looked to be a boxing ring. "The alien Takedown?"

Michael flushed a deep red of embarrassment. "Yeah sorry, I tired to get her to call it something else but--"

"It's fine don't worry about it," Maria said with a laugh. Amy stepped off the ladder and smiled at them. "Hi Mrs Guerin."

"Oh hi Maria, and please, call me Amy. Well what do you think?" she asked and Maria pursed her lips together. 

All she could say was, "Well it's interesting," and glanced over at Michael and Kyle to see them trying to contain there laughter. Amy left to go and talk to one of the wrestlers and Maria turned to see Max standing at a near by booth. "I'll see you two later, I need to talk to Max." Before she could leave, Michael grabbed her arm and swirled her around to face him. At her confused look her smiled and swooped in for a kiss that lasted mere seconds but felt like hours. 

Kyle rolled his eyes at the two. "Could you not do that? I mean really, it's all you two have been doing for the past week." Michael smiled at Maria and whispered 'bye' as she walked away then turned to Kyle and whacked him upside the head. 

"Thanks Kyle, ruin the moment." He said shaking his head while going to help his Mom. Kyle stood confused wondering what he did? 

*~*~*~*

"Hey Max," Maria greeted leaning on the booth. "What are you doing?" 

Max sighed. "I asked Milton for more work, I need to keep my mind off a few things." He bent down to pick up a fallen flyer as Maria smirked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't wanna think about Liz either." She said giving a fake shudder. Max let out a small laugh before a frown crossed his features. 

Maria noticed the change and asked him what was wrong. "It's not Liz I've been thinking about." He admitted softly. Maria raised an eyebrow but stayed silent so he could continue. "I've been having…dreams." He whispered. 

"Dreams?" she asked not understanding.

Nodding, he continued. "Yeah, dreams. I don't really know who the girl is but--"

Maria interrupted him. "Wait, girl? There's a girl?" she creased her brow and puled back a bit. "These aren't sex dreams are they?" she asked disgusted and Max blushed. "Ah Max, I don't want to hear about your sex fantasies, I mean…you're my brother."

"It's not just about sex Maria, it's more than that. This girl, she keeps telling me that it's our destiny." 

Maria stood frozen at those words. Destiny, could the girl in his dreams be the same one that came to her and Alex? "What does she look like?" she asked hesitantly.

Thinking for a moment, Max's face adorned a soft smile that Maria had never seen before. "She was beautiful," he whispered. "She had blond hair and blue eyes. Beautiful blue eyes, and her voice, her voice was…it was…beautiful."

Maria rolled her eyes. "I get it, she was beautiful. Damn Max, aren't you supposed to like, be in love with Liz? Instead here you are, lusting over a dream. You're mental you know that right?"

Glaring at his sister he shook his head. "I'm not mental Maria." He said then turned to her with questioning eyes. "Have you been having any weird dreams lately? Or you now, visions or anything?"

"No," she said then berated herself for answering so quickly. She glanced at Max who looked as though he didn't believe her but was willing to let it go. She breathed a sigh of relief when he changed the subject but told herself that she needed to have a word with Alex later.

"So what should I do?" 

Maria shrugged. "I don't know, think about Mud instead. Every time you get that urge to think about some transparent figure, think about Mud." 

"Shouldn't I think about Liz?" he asked confused. 

Shaking her head, Maria pushed herself of the booth. "No, I'd stick with Mud." She ignored the disapproving look Max sent her and headed off. As she looked around the museum she spotted Amy Guerin over by the ring she set up, crying while speaking with someone on the phone. Curiosity got the better of her and she had to go and see what was up. As she neared the woman, the cries became louder.

"No Elaine, you cannot do this to me. You said that you would come and do this and now you're backing out. How could you? You know how much this thing means to me." Maria watched as Amy wiped her tears away while listening to the other person on the end of the line speak then hang up. "The nerve of that woman? God, now what am I going to do?" she said as she placed her head in one hand. Maria couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman.

"Mrs. Guerin?" Maria asked as she approached her from behind. Amy jumped slightly and turned, trying to smile at her.

"Amy, please. What can I do for you?" Maria cringed as she looked at Amy, then at the ring, then back to Amy and knew that she would regret this later, but because she was Michael's mother, and after all that Michael had done for her, that she would suffer the humiliation. It was the least she could do.

*~*~*~*

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" Max asked politely as an elderly man approached the information booth. 

The man took of his hat and smiled. "Well…" he looked at the nametag then back up, "Max, I'm Everett Hubble and I was just after some information about something that happened here a few months ago." Max nodded and the man continued. "There was a shooting over at the Crashdown was their not? In addition, a girl was supposedly shot but then wasn't and it was reported that there was a silver hand print on her stomach."

Max gulped and tried not to appear nervous. Where had this man heard of the handprint? Liz had told him that Kyle had seen it so maybe Valenti had put it in a report. However, how would this man have seen it? "There was a shooting but I don't know anything about a handprint."

Hubble smirked at Max. "The girl who was shot is your girlfriend isn't she."

"She's not my girlfriend and I don't see how that is any of your business. All that happened was that a fight got out of hand and a shot was fired. Liz fell and spilt ketchup on herself. That's all." Max told him. Hubble narrowed his eyes at Max before putting his hat back on and smiling.

"Oh well, if that's all that happened then I believe you. Its just conventions like these bring a lot of weirdos out who like to trade stories." He leant on the booth and pointed to a man who Max remembered as being in the Crashdown the day of the shooting. "You see him?" Max nodded. "Well he's the one who told me all of this. He said that a girl was shot, then you went over and healed her."

Hubble watched as Max, looked worryingly in the direction of the man and smiled internally. He had heard from the guy that Max was at the Crashdown and miraculously healed Liz Parker the day she was shot. Hubble then hacked into the police files and saw that Jim Valenti had recorded evidence that he had heard from a witness, that Liz had a silver hand print of her stomach. Much like the ones he had witnessed on many bodies before arriving back in Roswell. Many dead bodies that is.

"But that's ridiculous right?" he said with a chuckle. "You're not some kind of alien are you?"

Max shook his head. "No Sir. Just a normal teenage boy." Hubble smiled and nodded and Max suddenly remembered something. "Wait, did you say your name was Everett Hubble?" Hubble nodded confused. "Milton, my boss wanted me to find and ask you if you would consider speaking in our round table discussion."

Cocking his head to the side, Hubble finally nodded. "Why not. I have a slight problem though. My car broke down and I have all my findings and such at the hotel I'm staying at and well, I can't very well discuss if I don't have evidence to back it up with."

Max chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah I guess not. I could take you. I have a jeep that could get us there in time."

Hubble let out a sly smile. "I was hoping you'd say that. Meet me out front in an hour and we'll head out." Max nodded and Hubble walked away. He was finally going to get the alien who killed his wife. 

Sheriff Valenti had watched the two converse with much interest, wondering why Hubble would be talking to Max and made a mental note to follow him. 

*~*~*~*

Isabel knocked nervously on Alex's front door and waited until he answered. She had not really spoken to him since that night when they stargazed for hours together. She smiled at the memory. Waking up this morning she had decided that instead of waiting for him to go to her, she would have to go to him. She had left messages but he still hadn't called and finally got frustrated enough to go and see him in person. She stepped back as Alex answered the door. 

"Hey," he greeted and moved aside to let her pass. They walked into the kitchen and he offered her a drink, which she declined. "So what do you want?" he asked.

Isabel was taken aback at his tone and wondered if something was wrong. "I just wanted to see you, we haven't really spoken since the camp and you haven't been returning my calls so…" she trailed off.

Sighing, Alex walked over to the kitchen table and sat across from her. He didn't want to have to do this but he knew he had to. He had to sort out all of his current issues before he could properly enter anything with her. He wanted more than anything to be with her but it had to be perfect. She deserved perfect and at the moment he just couldn't give it.

"Isabel, I need you to stop ok? I need you to stop with the phone calls and the impromptu house calls. I need space. I need you to give me some space. I am going through some things right now and need to deal with them alone, with out you hanging around me."

Isabel pursed her lips together and willed the tears pooling in her eyes to go away.  "So I'm suffocating you?" she whispered. "I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone."

Opening his mouth to speak, Alex found that no words could come out as he watched Isabel run out of the house and down the footpath. It may not have seemed like it but it hurt him to say it as much as it hurt her to hear it. He stood and walked over to the sink and poured himself a glass of water. As he raised it to his lips he was bombarded with a flash.

_FLASH_

_"Treyan, there you are. I have been looking for you everywhere." A beautiful blond said as she walked into a bedroom. A man looking similar to Alex turned around with a sly smile on his face._

_"You have?" the woman nodded, sending her curls flying. "Well then Ziera, I should make it up to you then huh? After all, I wasn't where I was supposed to be." He walked towards Ziera and grabbed her waist bringing her body to his in a warm embrace as they kissed passionately. _

_They pull apart and Ziera mated her forehead to his. "Father says that he wants us to set a date for the wedding." Treyan smiled, not hearing the sad tone her voice took and kissed her softly on the cheek._

_"Let's make it soon," he whispered in her ear, unaware of the pained look that adorned her features. _

_END FLASH_

Alex was brought out of the moment when he felt the glass slip from his hands and shatter all over the floor. He leaned on the sink and tried to get his breathing under control. Seeing that flash had been almost like he actually experienced it once. Like that he was actually there in that room with the two people. However, what scared him the most was that the two figures, looked just like him and Maria. He shook his head and bent down to clean the glass off the floor.

"That sweat thing must have fried my brain."

*~*~*~*

Michael winced as he saw the female wrestlers – well one in fact, beat the other into the ground then sit on her. "That has got to hurt," he mused and Kyle nodded.

"Yeah, poor Elaine, I thought your mom said she was good." 

Smiling, Amy walked over to her son after hearing their conversation. "Actually boys, Elaine called and cancelled. If it wasn't for that woman in the ring right now, this match wouldn't happen and we would be out a lot of money right now. Lucky for us she overheard me." 

"So who's in there getting their ass kicked?" Michael asked his mother.

Kyle tapped Michael on the shoulder. "You mean, who has finished getting their ass kicked." 

Michael looked towards the stage then headed up the stairs to thank whoever it was that helped his mother. He lifted the mask and let out a shocked gasp. "Maria?" Maria slowly opened her eyes and coughed a little. "Maria?" Michael asked again.

"Hey Michael," she answered softly as to not move since every bone in her body hurt too much. Michael so owed her for doing this. 

Glancing over her body with a sly smile, Michael winked at her. "You look really sexy in Lycra."

Maria hit him in the arm and laughed. "Shut up."  She then placed her arm back on the mat and cringed when it started to throb. 

"Thank you," Michael said as he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "You have no idea how much it means to my mom that you did this," he said then whispered, "And to me." Maria smiled up at him then, risking further pain, she brought her hand up to caress his cheek as she lifted her head to once again meet his lips with hers. Just as Michael started to get into the kiss she pulled back and he tried to suppress his groan of disappointment.

Maria narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend then at Kyle who was standing beside them with a look of amusement on his face. "If either of you tell anyone about this, I will kill you," she said with so much seriousness that it made Kyle want to step back from the small girl. She then turned her eyes back to Michael and pouted. "And you owe me big time buddy."

Michael nodded then trailed his fingers over her waist and up until they reached her neck where he touched the love bite he had given her earlier that day. "Oh yeah?" Maria nodded and Michael dipped his head for a chaste kiss. "I think that can be arranged," he said huskily and Maria licked her lips in anticipation for another kiss. Kyle rolled his eyes from where he stood and thanked Alex who had walked over and interrupted the two lying on the floor. 

Deciding that he couldn't sit at home and think about that flash anymore, Alex thought that he'd go and talk to Max about it. Not that he'd been having flashes of his sister, but of some unknown chick. As he neared the ring that held the wrestling match, he raised his eyebrow and tried to bite back his laughter when he saw Maria lying on the ground in what looked like a wresting outfit looking worn out. "Hey guys," he said and laughed as Maria groaned and covered her face with her hands. "So…wrestling huh?" he couldn't resist teasing her. 

Maria glared at him and hid her face in Michael's neck. Alex managed to calm down then looked around the center. "Have any of you see Max?"

"He left with that Hubble guy," Came Maria's muffled voice from Michael's neck. She raised her head to look at him. "He said that Milton wanted him for the round table thingy and Hubble's car was broken or something so Max offered to take him to get his papers and stuff."

"Oh," Alex said with a strange expression on his face and Maria questioned him about it. "It's probably nothing but I just get this weird feeling, I'm going to go and check on them. Do you know where they were going?" Maria nodded and told him they were going to Bitter Lake. Alex said his goodbyes then left the center to go in search for his 'brother'. Maria sat up and Michael noticed the worried expression that had crossed her face.

"Don't worry babe, I'm sure they'll be fine." Maria nodded and welcomed his arms as they came to rest around her waist. She just hoped that Michael was right.

*~*~*~*

Max stood in shock as Hubble took out his gun and pointed it towards him. "You killed my woman and my unborn child so now I kill you." 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't even alive in 1959. I am not an alien and I haven't killed anyone." Max yelled and tried not to show how scared he really was. "Please Mr, just put the gun away, I'm not who you think I am."

Hubble laughed and cocked the gun. "Don't even think about playing that card. I know you killed her and my child and now you will pay." As he brought the gun up to shoot Max, Valenti appeared with his gun in his hand just as Alex too turned up in his car. 

"Hubble put the gun down," Jim yelled and Alex walked over to Max. 

"No," Hubble yelled back. "He deserves to die." Jim saw that he was about to shoot Max and so going against his better judgment, shot Hubble in the chest and watched him fall to the ground dead. He sighed, placed his gun back in its holder on his waist, and turned to Max.

"Mind telling me what this was all about?"

Max glanced at Alex before turning back to Jim and putting on an innocent yet sad face. "He thinks that in 1959 I killed his girlfriend and child but I didn't. I have no idea what it was that you told him about me sheriff, but you're wrong. I am just a teenager. Just someone who wants to do well in school so I can go to a good college and become a doctor. I am not some alien out to rid the world of humans. God, would you treat your son this way?" Jim shook his head, feeling guilty.

"No I wouldn't and I'm sorry. You two had better leave so I can figure out what I am going to say." He said then started to walk towards Hubble's body.

Alex clapped Max on the back as the two headed towards their cars. "You should look up a career in acting." Max laughed. "Oh and hey, we should go back to the convention center, I think I got Maria all worried." Max nodded and the two headed back to Roswell.

When they finally reached the center Maria was standing outside in Michael's arms with a look of relief on her face. "What happened?" she asked as she went to hug her brother.

Max smiled and slung his hand over her shoulder. "I'll tell you about it later, right now I just want to go home and sleep." Maria nodded then went back inside to help Michael and his mother clean up there area. Alex turned to Max.

"Hey Max, Can I talk to you?" Max nodded. "Well, I've been having these flashes…"

TBC…..


End file.
